Un Calor Familiar
by Signum
Summary: Izuku Midoriya es un pequeño niño de tan solo cinco años de edad, atrapado en un orfanato desde que tiene memoria. Jamás había experimentado lo que era estar con una familia, hasta que llego el día en el cual este pequeño seria adoptado. [AU!] [Pequeñas historias de Izuku y los personajes de 1-A conviviendo como niños en un orfanato y con diferentes familias]
1. El precio del helado

_**Aclaración: One Shots con posible o no relación entre si. Ninguno sera la continuación del anterior, a menos que haya excepciones.**_ _ **Todos tienen algo en común, ocurren en un orfanato.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfrutes!**_

* * *

El orfanato UA, uno de los más grandes existentes en el país.

Desde sus inicios ha albergado en sus aposentos a más de mil pequeños en un año. Su crecimiento fue mucho mayor al de cualquier otro, pues debido a que en aquella época aumentaron excesivamente las tasas de natalidad, así mismo comenzaron a serlo los abortos y abandono de bebés y niños. Además de los abusos a menores, y al ser UA la autoridad máxima sobre los menores de edad, ha salvado a más de 100 niños de sus violentas familias.

Y entre esos últimos pequeños se encuentra Izuku Midoriya.

Un pequeño niño de alborotados cabellos verdosos, y un rostro redondo con unas cuantas pecas en sus adorables mejillas. Quien miraba con aquellos enormes ojos verdes a la enorme televisión en medio de aquella sala junto con varios pequeños más, todos observando un par de personas vestidos de alguna clase de monstruos y bailando al compás de la extravagante canción.

—Ah~, adoro tanto esa canción —una pequeña de cortos cabellos castaños bailaba al mismo ritmo que en la televisión—. Me recuerda tanto a mi hogar. —Dijo dejando su baile y mirando tristemente el suelo.

—Esa canción es basura. —Hablo un pequeño rubio recargado contra el muro.

—¡Tú eres basura! —Replico la pequeña castaña con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste pequeña bastarda?! —Respondió en mismo chico rubio acercándose hacia ella.

Ambos estaban a punto de iniciar otras de sus peleas diarias.

—Vamos Katsuki, deja de molestar a Ochako por una vez. —Pidió amablemente una pequeña de piel rosa pálida, cabello esponjado y de ojos negros sentada en un sillón.

—¡Tú no te metas, Alien! —Grito nuevamente el rubio, pero hacia la chica de rosa.

—¡Ya basta, Bakugou! ¡Por tu culpa Nemuri-sensei nos va a regañar nuevamente! —Grito algo alterada la pequeña castaña. El chico rubio la miro seriamente, causando que ella se diera cuenta del error que había cometido—. Oh no… yo no quise —Intento explicarse, pero el pequeño Katsuki chasqueo su lengua y se alejó de ella.

—Bien hecho, Uraraka. —Dijo sarcástico un pequeño pelirrojo. La castaña sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos con más intensidad.

—¡No me digas así! —Pidió ella comenzando a sollozar—. Ya no soy más una Uraraka… —Susurro intentando limpiar en vano las lágrimas que recorrían su pequeño rostro.

El pequeño Izuku observaba todo aquello con una mirada triste, era verdad que cuando un niño nuevo llegaba al lugar debía olvidarse de su anterior familia, incluyendo todo lo relacionado con ella por lo cual ellos quedaban sin un apellido, siendo solo conocidos por sus nombres.

Era doloroso observar a todos sus compañeros sufrir por ello, saber que ya no pertenecían a una familia y ahora estaban en la espera de que alguien lograra apiadarse de ellos.

Para Izuku tampoco era fácil aceptar ello, pues desde que él era tan solo un bebé estuvo en aquel lugar y jamás supo su apellido, además de sentir una tristeza cuando escuchaba a los demás hablar sobre cómo eran sus familias antes de terminar en aquel obscuro y triste lugar. Izuku jamás había sentido lo que era estar en familia, y estar en un verdadero hogar.

Por eso era tan curioso, porque él siempre escuchaba los relatos de los pequeños sobre sus padres, y él queriendo cuidar a la única familia que tenía ahí siempre intentaba actuar como aquellas madres que sus amigos tanto extrañaban.

—Ochako-chan —La nombrada levanto su mirada aun con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de ella, observando como aquel pequeño y adorable peliverde le sonrisa tan cálidamente—. No estés triste por ello, siente feliz porque tuviste el honor de formar parte de una linda familia. No le temas a tu apellido. —La castaña abrió un poco sus ojitos castaños, y sin más comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero aventándose hacia el pequeño peliverde y abrazándolo con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas.

—¡Izu-kun! —Gritaba Ochako aferrándose al pequeño oji verde. Izuku solo pudo sonreír mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus desordenados cabellos castaños. Sabía que en aquellos casos era mejor dejar que los sentimientos fluyan, por lo cual siempre permitía que los demás se apoyasen en él para hacerlo.

Los demás observaban aquella escena con algo de recelo, pues desde que estaban en aquel lugar siempre pensaron que sería como un infierno. Cosa en la que no se equivocaron, pero cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por aquel pequeño ángel de cabellos verdosos y enormes ojos brillosos, junto con su inigualable sonrisa que podía iluminar toda obscuridad existente. Aquella calidez que rodeaba al peliverde era una que ellos conocían tan bien, era familiar, y era tan cálida como la de un hogar. Fue inevitable el encariñarse con él, y ahora casi todos lo veían como la única figura de una familia en la que podían apoyarse.

—Todo estará bien, pues yo estoy aquí contigo —Susurraba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como la castaña lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

—Gracias Izu-kun —Ochako se separó un poco de él, sonriendo levemente y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro—. Lograste alejar la tristeza de mí. —Ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, y el pequeño solo pudo sonrojarse, cosa que enterneció de sobre manera a todos en el lugar.

—Muy bien pequeños, es hora de dormir —Hablo mientras ingresaba al lugar una mujer pelinegra observándolos con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero Nemuri-sensei! —Dijo un pequeño niño rubio con su mirada brillosa—. ¡Aún no se termina el programa! —Él apunto a la televisión, donde aquellos personajes aun bailaban junto con aquella canción.

—Lo siento pequeño, pero conoces las reglas. —Comento divertida ella, pero a ver como en el rostro de todos se encontraba aquella tristeza, sintió como su corazón se encogía. Como deseaba poder ayudar a todos aquellos pequeños en el lugar, en verdad quería poder devolverles aquella felicidad que les había sido arrebatada. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues en aquellos momentos la situación no lo ameritaba. En UA intentaban hacer que el lugar se sintiese como un hogar para ellos, pero nada se puede comparar con el verdadero calor familiar.

—Está bien… —Murmuro el pequeño mientras se levantaba junto con los demás y comenzaban a caminar arrastrando los pies hasta sus habitaciones.

Nemuri dio una última mirada a los pequeños y soltando un pesado suspiro se retiró, no sin antes decir las buenas noches.

—Es hora de irnos, Ochako-chan —Susurro Izuku debido a la hora que era. La pequeña asintió y aun pegada a su brazo comenzó a caminar junto al pequeño peliverde en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Debido a la inmensa cantidad de niños en el lugar no podían permitirse dar un cuarto a cada uno, además de que debían mantener al cuidado a todos por lo cual decidieron formar en un gran cuarto un grupo de niños, y el de Izuku y Ochako era el grupo 1-A .

Ambos llegaron al lugar, apreciando como algunos cambiaban sus ropas para dormir o unos simplemente se arrojaban a sus camas sin importarles arrugar la que tenían. Izuku tomo la manita de Ochako y se acercaron a un lado de la habitación, donde dormían las chicas. La acerco a la cama donde estaba escrito el nombre de la castaña y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Es hora de dormir —El pequeño peliverde ayudo a Ochako a subir a su cama, y una vez sentada sobre ella él le quito sus zapatos junto con sus calcetines para dejarlos ordenadamente bajo la cama. Luego le dio su ropa de dormir y girando y tapando sus ojitos permitió que la castaña se cambiara a su pijama. Una vez estuvo lista, Izuku salto a la cama, arropando a Ochako una vez ella estuvo acostada. Él la miro con esa ternura que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Duerme bien Ochako-chan, que sueñes con los angelitos y con mucha comida rica y buenos juegos. —Susurro Izuku debido a que unos pequeños ya estaban dormidos. Ochako rio levemente.

—Entonces soñare contigo Izu-kun —Susurro ella igualmente, causando que al pequeño lo adornada un lindo rubor en sus mejillas—. Descansa Izu-kun. —Y sin decir más ella cerro los ojos, sintiendo como la calidez del pequeño la envolvía. Izuku sonrió y acercándose dejo un pequeño beso en su frente, para después salir de la cama de ella y encaminarse a la suya.

El pequeño peliverde caminaba despacio y con una sonrisa, intentando no despertar a nadie. Cuando llego a su cama se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, pero al ver a su cama vecina vio que esta estaba vacía. Eso le extraño, pues que recordara su vecino era quien siempre era puntual a la hora de dormir. Así que sin importarle ser regañado por saltarse el horario, salió del cuarto en busca de su amigo faltante.

Izuku caminaba por la sala donde habían estado antes, y ahí pudo ver a quien buscaba. En uno de los sillones cerca de una ventana se encontraba el pequeño rubio, observando hacia el cielo. Él conocía esa mirada que tenía el rubio, era una de tristeza.

Con cuidado comenzó a acercarse, moviendo lentamente sus pies e intentando mantener la respiración. Justo cuando creyó que lo estaba logrando, escucho algo que arruino su objetivo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Deku. —Hablo el pequeño rubio sin girar a verlo en ningún momento. Izuku de la sorpresa tropezó con sus propios pies, por lo cual termino de rostro al suelo.

—¡Kacchan! —Exclamo el pequeño peliverde levantándose algo adolorido—. ¡Me asustaste! —Izuku hizo un tierno puchero.

—¡¿Crees que me importa?! —Grito Katsuki girando, observando con enojo al oji verde. Izuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido, podía ver el enojo en los ojos del rubio, pero no era el mismo que siempre tenía pues este era algo más profundo.

—¿Estas bien, Kacchan? —El peliverde ignorando el golpe que tenía en su frente y el claro enojo del pequeño rubio, comenzó a acercarse a él.

—¡No te acerques, Deku! —Exclamo poniéndose a la defensiva. Izuku se detuvo, pero en ningún momento demostró tener miedo.

—Muy bien, me quedare aquí —Accedió con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que para tratar con el rubio era un poco más complicado, pues era alguien muy insistente al no querer ser ayudado. Katsuki bufo y giro nuevamente a observar por la ventana—. ¿Pero qué te parece si hablamos al respecto? —Pidió con una tierna sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. Katsuki no dijo nada, y eso para Izuku era una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Me dirás que ter pasa, Kacchan? —Pero el pequeño rubio seguía sin decir nada.

El peliverde lo pensó un poco, el caso de Katsuki era diferente al de los demás, pues él fue traído a aquel lugar según sabía porque sus padres sufrieron un accidente, y nadie más de su familia quiso hacerse cargo de aquel problemático pequeño. De alguna forma sabía lo que sentía, nadie más que sus padres podían lidiar con él, y no porque nadie lo soportara, sino porque ellos lo entendían y a pesar de saber cómo era lo amaban y brindaban todo su amor. Y ahora que no estaban aquel pequeño de hermosos ojos rubí se sentía más solo que nunca, y más incomprendido. Pero Izuku se encargaría de que Katsuki supiera que él esperaría cuanto fuese necesario por sus palabras, y que siempre estaría ahí para cuando quisiera tan solo pasar un momento en silencio.

—Creo que Nemuri-sensei dejo un poco de helado en la sala de tutores —Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Izuku con una tierna sonrisa. Katsuki giro levemente su mirada—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por el? —El pequeño rubio giro a verlo algo desconcertado.

—¿Planeas robarle a Nemuri? ¿Tú, un debilucho? —A pesar del claro insulto, Izuku en ningún momento quito su sonrisa angelical.

—¡Claro! Después de todo a ti te encanta el helado ¿no? —Pregunto curioso, comenzando a acercarse lentamente. Katsuki abrió un poco sus ojos, que recuerde él jamás había hablado sobre eso y menos a Deku.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —Pregunto tomando asiento en el sillón.

—Porque cuando hay postre de helado nunca comes. —Contesto llegando al lado del pequeño rubio.

—Eso no tiene sentido, idiota. —Dijo algo enojado por la idiotez del pequeño ángel de cabellos verdes.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque entre menos comas algo más ganas te dan de probarlo! —Izuku sonrió y suspiro, mientras Katsuki lo veía algo desconcertado—. Tú espera aquí Kacchan, yo iré por el helado. —El peliverde comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala a pasos lentos, observando que no hubiera nadie observando.

Cuando llego al lugar pudo apreciar el gran refrigerador que había en la esquina del lugar, y con paso lento y cuidadoso comenzó a acercarse. Al llegar al frente del refrigerador vio lo alto que estaba el mango para abrirlo, así que tomando un pequeño banco de su alrededor lo posiciono y se subió encima. Pero aún no lo alcanzaba, aún era muy pequeño para hacerlo. Izuku comenzó a estirar sus manitas intentando llegar, sintiendo como cada vez estaba más cerca. Hasta que viendo que no lo lograría comenzó a saltar, y debido al defectuoso banco este se rompió con el ultimo salto, causando que Izuku quedara colgado del mango del refrigerador.

El pequeño miraba asustado el suelo, estaba muy alto para un niño como él. Pero aun no dándose por vencido y decidido a llevarle el helado a su querido amigo comenzó a jalar intentando abrir la puerta. Y en el último la puerta se abrió, llevándose consigo a Izuku, quien al ver en el interior vio aquel helado que tato estaba buscando.

Pero debido al peso del pequeño la puerta de la que se sostenía comenzó a rechinar, eso era una mala señal. Si no se soltaba se rompería, y sería mucho peor para enfrentar a Midnight. Así que cerrando sus ojitos verdes con miedo decidido soltarse, esperando el golpe. Hasta que sintió como algo amortiguaba su caída. Era Katsuki.

—¡Kacchan! —Dijo alegre Izuku al ver que había sido salvado por él.

—¡Quítate que pesas! —Grito el pequeño rubio, e Izuku rápidamente salió de encima de él—. ¡¿Estás loco, Deku?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre escalar el refrigerador?! —Pregunto enojado y algo preocupado (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) por el pequeño peliverde.

—Lo siento Kacchan ¡Pero mira! —El oji rubí miro hacia donde apuntaba el pequeño peliverde, viendo el helado que se encontraba en el refrigerador—. Tan solo falta bajarlo…

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! —Hablo Nemuri haciendo acto de presencia, y al ver a los dos pequeños en el suelo, y su refrigerador abierto los miro enojada.

—¡Nemuri-sensei! —Hablo Izuku nervioso por verse descubierto.

—¡Ustedes pequeños, se atrevieron a tocar mis cosas! —Grito enojada ella acercándose.

—¡N-No, nosotros…! —Intentaba explicar el pequeño peliverde, pero los nervios le ganaban y sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar.

—Fue mi culpa —Hablo Katsuki levantándose y poniéndose frente a Izuku. Nemuri abrió sus ojos sorprendida al igual que Izuku.

—¡No Kacchan! ¡En verdad fue mí…!

—He dicho que es mi culpa —Volvió a decir mirando a Izuku seriamente, quien solo pudo callar después—. Así que castígueme a mí. —La pelinegra los miro seriamente, desde que había llegado aquel pequeño rubio jamás lo había visto hablar con nadie, además no permitía que alguien se le acercara o le hablara. Era muy problemático. Y verlo ahora, culpándose y protegiendo a aquel lindo peliverde era algo que no esperaba ver, y que en verdad le alegraba de cierta manera.

Ella suspiro.

—Si querían un poco de helado debieron esperar hasta mañana —Nemuri se acercó al refrigerador y tomo el helado, después fue donde habían un par de copas y sirvió un poco en ambas. Ella las tomo y acercándose nuevamente a los dos pequeños les ofreció las copas.

—Pero Nemuri-sensei ¿No es esto en contra de las reglas? —Pregunto Izuku con su carita preocupada, cosa que derritió el corazón de la mayor.

—Sera nuestro secreto. —Ella les guiño un ojo, y ellos tomaron las copas con helado—. Cuando terminen vayan a dormir pequeños. —Ella se acercó a Izuku y le dio un tierno beso en su frente. Luego miro a Katsuki quien la veía seriamente, y a él tan solo lo acaricio en sus rubios y cenizos cabellos para después guardar todo y marcharse nuevamente a su habitación.

Izuku sonrió y miro a Katsuki.

—Lamento todo esto Kacchan, no tuviste porque culparte. —Dijo apenado Izuku moviendo nerviosamente sus manitas en la copa con helado.

—¡No creas que lo hice por ti! —Aclaro Katsuki sin mirarlo, pues tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro—. ¡Ahora come, antes de que me arrepienta! —Él agarro su copa y se fue a su habitación.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír alegre, mientras sus ojitos se iluminaban. Había logrado darle el helado a Kacchan, y aunque no logro que sonriera había logrado que olvidara aquella tristeza y eso era un gran paso para él.

Debía darle helado más seguido para que sonriera.


	2. El hijo perfecto

—¡Despierten pequeños! —Nemuri ingreso al lugar gritando, mientras encendía la luz causando que varios pequeños saltaran de sus camas, y otros bufaran molestos al ver interrumpido su sueño.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nemuri-sensei? —preguntó una pequeña pelinegra mientras con su manita tallaba su ojito.

—Hoy vendrá una pareja. —Con tan solo aquellas cuatro palabras, Nemuri causo que todos los pequeños que aún se hallaban medio dormidos despertaran. Todos la observaron algo inquietos.

—¿O sea que adoptaran a alguien hoy? —preguntó con temor un pequeño rubio, con una pequeña marca de un rayo negro en sus cabellos.

—Es lo más probable. —Los pequeños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, unos un tanto nerviosos, otros algo emocionados por saber que tendrían una oportunidad, y otros… simplemente observan todo aquello con nostalgia—. Sera mejor que se preparen pequeños, los estaré esperando en la sala. —Y sin decir más, Nemuri se retiró, dejando que ellos asimilaran todo.

—¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! —Todos observaron como uno de los pequeños saltaba a su cama un pequeño rubio, con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. ¡El día en el que seré adoptado! —grito con superioridad.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquella pareja quisiera adoptar a alguien tan presumido como tú? —dijo un pequeño de cabello negro.

—¡Obviamente soy la mejor opción entre todos! —Los demás pequeños lo miraron no muy amigablemente.

—¡Hanta-kun tiene razón! ¡¿Quién quería a un hijo tan arrogante como tú, Yuuga?! —gijo la pequeña de piel y cabellos rosas.

—¡Si! ¡Además de entre todos, la mejor opción soy yo! —grito un pequeño de cabellos morados y redondos, ganándose miradas amenazantes—. D-Digo, hay mejores que tú. Eso quise decir.

—¡Eso es mentira! —grito nuevamente el pequeño rubio, mirándolos con sus ojitos brillosos—. ¡M-Mama siempre dijo que yo era el mejor hijo del mundo! —titubeo Yuuga perdiendo la seguridad con la que había hablado antes.

—¿En verdad? —Katsuki lo miro con su típica sonrisa burlona—. Pues tu mamá estaba bien ciega para no ver la clase de hijo que tenía. —dijo burlón sin importarle la crueldad con la que estaba hablando.

—¡K-Kacchan! —grito el pequeño Izuku, llamando la atención de todos los demás. Katsuki lo vio molesto.

—¡Cierra la boca, Deku! ¡Este idiota debe entender de una buena vez por todas! —El pequeño de cabellos rubios cenizos bajo de su cama de un salto, y cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente a Yuuga lo miro de arriba abajo, viendo como este temblaba ligeramente.

—¡D-Déjame en paz, Katsuki! —dijo el pequeño Yuuga intentando no demostrar miedo, pero ante las palabras dichas por el sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

—Si tú en verdad fueras el hijo tan perfecto de lo que tanto alardeas, no estarías metido en este agujero. —el pequeño rubio cenizo lo miro de manera inferior. Los demás no sabían que hacer, pues la situación se les había salido de las manos. Una cosa era molestar a Yuuga con su gran ego, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo sentir como la peor cosa, y eso era exactamente lo que acababa de hacer Katsuki—. Tu madre te odia, y por eso te abandono en este lugar.

—¡CALLATE! —grito el pequeño Yuuga tapando sus oídos con sus manitas, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por su ya no tan alegre rostro. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues Yuuga se caracterizaba por siempre mantener su sonrisa y su buen humor, y ahora verlo de aquella manera lastimaba sus pequeños corazones—. ¡Mamá no es ninguna mentirosa, ella volverá algún día! ¡Yo lo sé! —dijo mirando a Katsuki con tristeza profunda.

Sin decir más Yuuga salió corriendo del lugar, sin importarle salir en tan solo aquella prenda que utilizaba para dormir.

El pequeño rubio cenizo tan solo bufo, y se dispuso a volver a su cama. Pero al girar vio algo que no se esperaba, pues frente a él se encontraba aquel peliverde que se había metido en problemas por conseguirle un helado, mirándolo tan seriamente que pensó que ese era un pequeño impostor.

—¡Eres un idiota, Katsuki! —Izuku sosteniendo algo con su manita comenzó a correr, empujando al rubio en el camino saliendo en la misma dirección que Yuuga.

Katsuki quedo un momento en shock después de que Izuku se fuera. Él solo le había llamado por su nombre una sola vez desde que se conocieron, y fue precisamente ese mismo día. Izuku había decidido llamarlo Kacchan porque así le había llamado la molesta tutora suya, y no sabía porque motivo había permitido que solo él le llamara de aquella manera. Pero que Izuku lo llamar por su nombre, en definitiva había cometido un error con él.

—Bien hecho, Bakatsuki. —dijo Ochako mirándolo con desaprobación y decepción. Parecía que a Katsuki a veces se le olvidaba que hablaba con niños, y que él también era uno—. No tenías ningún derecho de hablarle así a Yuuga-kun. —El pequeño rubio explosivo la miro bastante molesto.

—¡Tú no te metas, bastarda! —grito Katsuki sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

—¡Me meto porque lastimaste a mi amigo! —Ochako bajo de su cama y se puso sus pequeños zapatos—. ¡Ninguno debió hablarle así, ahora Izuku estará decepcionado de todos! —Los demás pequeños que insultaron a Yuuga agacharon la mirada, sabían que habían hecho mal, pero jamás esperaron aquella reacción en el pequeño.

—¡¿A quién le importa lo que opine Deku?! —dijo Katsuki queriendo golpear algo.

—¡A mí me importa! ¡Izu-kun es mi ángel! —gritó la pequeña castaña sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive al de ojitos rubís—. ¡Y hasta que no te disculpes con Yuuga-kun no permitiré que te acerques a Izu-kun! —Ochako tenía su pequeño rostro sonrojado, del mismo enojo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sin importarle nada más de lo que dijera aquel tonto rubio enojón salió del lugar, dispuesta a buscar a su ángel y a Yuuga para abrazarlos a ambos.

—¡Como si quisiera acercarme a Deku! —Katsuki igual o más enojado que la castaña, tomo sus pequeñas ropas y se dirigió lo más lejos del lugar para poder estar solo.

* * *

Izuku corría por todo el lugar en busca de su pequeño y rubio amigo, debido a lo veloz que podía llegar a ser lo había perdido en menos de nada. En aquellos momentos se lamentaba tener unas piernas tan cortitas.

—¡Yuuga-kun, sal! —gritaba Izuku intentando adivinar el escondite de su amigo. Siempre cuando jugaban Yuuga era el mejor escondiéndose, pero él podía saber dónde se encontraba porque terminaba delatándose. ¿Cómo? pues Yuuga siempre lloraba cuando se encontraba solo.

Según sabía el caso de Yuuga era algo muy triste que sucedió. Él pertenecía a una amorosa familia con quienes viva en Francia, su madre era una mujer tan cariñosa con él la cual siempre le recordaba lo orgullosa que estaba de tener a un hijo como él, y siempre adulaba todas las cualidades externas e internas de su pequeño. Pero un día todo cambio, cuando ella misma decidió dejar a Yuuga en aquel orfanato. Izuku lo recuerda aun, pues jamás había visto un rostro tan triste como el de Yuuga en aquel momento.

Nemuri junto con el director tuvieron que hacer una terapia intensiva para que él pequeño pudiera seguir adelante, y junto con la ayuda de Izuku, Yuuga pudo por fin sonreír después de aquel triste evento.

Siempre había intentado entretener la mente del pequeño rubio para que no recordara aquellos momentos, pero siempre había algo que lo hacía recordar. Ya se encargaría de darle un buen sermón a Kacchan cuando lo viera.

—¡Yuuga-kun! —dijo Izuku feliz, al ver una despeinada cabellera rubia detrás de una columna—. ¿Estás jugando al escondite sin mí? —pregunto acercándose con su tierna y cálida sonrisa.

—Déjame en paz, Izuku. —respondió Yuuga, con su cabeza entre sus pequeñas rodillas. Izuku quito su sonrisa, pero siguió acercándose.

—¿Y cómo te dejo en paz? —pregunto el pequeño peliverde acercándose lentamente.

—¡Yéndote de aquí! —gritó Yuuga, asustando un poco a Izuku. Al ver lo que hizo, miro algo arrepentido a Izuku—. Y-Yo lo siento… tan solo, vete. —Él volvió a agachar su carita, causando que Izuku aprovechara para sentarse a su lado.

—¿En serio quieres que me vaya, Yuuga-kun? —Preguntó volviendo a sonreír, pero un poco menos alegre. El pequeño rubio levanto un poco su mirada con algo de confusión.

—N-No… —admitió algo tímido—. Izuku —El nombrado lo miro con aquellos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, y su inigualable sonrisa. Yuuga sabía que podía confiar en Izuku, porque nadie más tenía unos ojos tan bellos como los de él—. ¿En verdad… no soy el hijo perfecto? —preguntó temeroso de su respuesta. Izuku parpadeo algo confundido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mamá siempre decía que yo era el hijo perfecto, que adoraba mi forma de ser y que todo en mi era lo mejor que había visto. —Yuuga apretó sus manitos, sintiendo como las lágrimas venían nuevamente—. ¿En verdad era una mentira? —Izuku lo miro durante unos segundos, antes de girar su rostro hacia el frente y sonreír.

—Claro que eres el hijo perfecto, Yuuga-kun —El rubio levanto un poco más su pequeño y adorable rostro.

—Pero todos siempre se enojan conmigo. —dijo mientras recordaba todas las cosas que le habían dicho, y aún más antes que ese día.

—¡Precisamente! —Ahora era Yuuga quien lo veía confundido—. ¡Un hijo perfecto es aquel que es perfecto a su manera!

—¿Pero que dices, Izuku? ¿Te ha afectado el frio? —preguntó algo divertido por las incoherencias del pequeño.

—Yuuga-kun —Izuku se acercó al rubio y tomo su pequeña manita entre las suyas—. Un hijo es perfecto cuando es amado por su familia. Cuando tiene amor, no necesitas nada más para serlo. —El peliverde sonrió cálidamente, y Yuuga no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

Aquella calidez la había sentido antes. Era la misma sensación que tenía… cuando estaba con su mamá.

—Pero yo no tengo amor. —respondió sabiendo que no tenía una familia en la cual sentirse amado, mientras sus ojitos azules se empañaban. Estaba recordando tanto a su mamá con Izuku.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, Yuuga-kun?! —repitió la misma pregunta de él Izuku soltando su mano—. ¡Si tú eres amado!

—¿Por quién? —preguntó sin entender a su amigo.

—¡Por mí, y por todos los demás! —Izuku se relajó un poco—. Eres genial Yuuga-kun, a pesar de todos los problemas en los que te encuentres siempre puedes salir con tu sonrisa. Eres fuerte, por ello no dejes que lo que digan te afecte. ¡Tú brillas como una estrellita! y así debes ser. —Izuku tomó algo que había dejado en el suelo cuando llego junto al rubio, lo levanto extendiéndolo a él, mientras sonreía enormemente feliz—. Tú eres el hijo perfecto Yuuga-kun, porque eres diferente y eso es suficiente para tu familia.

Yuuga abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que tenía frente a él, Izuku le estaba dando aquel cinturón que su madre le había dado, y era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella. Lo había olvidado por completo cuando salió de la habitación, y eso que no se lo quitaba ni para ducharse. No podía creerlo, Izuku tenía razón. No debía concentrarse en ser el hijo perfecto ante los ojos de todos, sino solamente para el de las personas que en verdad tenían su cariño.

Por eso ahora lo sabía, él era el hijo perfecto.

No porque lo hubiera sido para su madre, ni por ser mejor en algunas cosas que los demás. Sino porque lo era para Izuku, y eso era suficiente para él.

Con una tímida y alegre sonrisa, estiro su mano, tomando aquel pequeño cinturón. Se levantó del suelo posicionándolo alrededor de su cadera ajustándolo hasta lo máximo que podía, pues aún le quedaba algo grande.

—Gracias Izuku, en verdad. —El pequeño peliverde negó, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada Yuuga-kun —Izuku sonrió inocentemente—. Pero si en verdad quieres hacerlo, ve y demuéstrale a aquella pareja que vendrá que clase de hijo perfecto eres tú. —Yuuga sonrió sinceramente, cosa que no se veía tan seguido, pues la mayoría de sus sonrisas eran simplemente una máscara para él.

—La haré —Yuuga se acercó a Izuku y lo abrazo con mucho cuidado, pues Izuku era más pequeño que él y los demás, por lo cual debía tener cuidado de no lastimar su pequeño cuerpo.

Sin decir más ambos volvieron a su habitación, a paso lento y bromeando sobre algunas cosas. Las acciones inesperadas y presumidas de Yuuga causaban que Izuku riera sonoramente, además de sonreír internamente por ver que él estaba recuperándose nuevamente. Nada podía hacer tan feliz a Izuku que ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa verdadera.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron como todos los veían preocupados, pero más que nada a Yuuga. Mina se acercó tímidamente a ellos, moviendo sus pies nerviosa miro al rubio.

—Yuuga yo… lo siento mucho por todo. —Mina suspiró—. No debimos decirte todo eso, y lamentamos todo. —Atrás de Mina, Hanta y Minoru asintieron arrepentidos. Izuku sonrió al ver como en el fondo Ochako le levantaba su pequeño pulgar en aprobación—. Pero también fue tu culpa después de todo. —La castaña le arrojo uno de sus pequeños zapatos, golpeado a Mina quien soltó un quejido—. ¡Está bien, lo siento! —grito mientras masajeaba la zona del golpe. Todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a Izuku y a Yuuga, quien le sonrió amablemente a Mina.

—No hay problema chicos, todo está bien —Mina y los demás sonrieron en respuesta—. ¡Pero no quita el hecho de que sigo siendo el hijo perfecto!

Mina golpeo a Yuuga en el brazo, y él comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por ella.

Izuku sonrió alegremente, observando divertido aquella escena.

Después de todo, todas aquellas discusiones y peleas era lo que los unía cada vez más. Y disfrutaría al máximo mientras aun podía hacerlo, y sus queridos pequeños amigos siguieran conviviendo con él.


	3. Mejor Amigo

La pequeña y adorable pelinegra levanto tímidamente su mano, lo suficiente para ser vista por Nemuri.

—¡Momo! —La mayor la apunto con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es la respuesta a esta ecuación? —La pequeña Momo miro a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros la miraban expectantes, lo cual causaba que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

—¿Q-Quince? —susurró bajito, pero lo suficiente para ser entendida por Nemuri, quien borro un poco su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero esa no es la respuesta. —dijo triste Nemuri—. Continuemos. —Ella siguió explicando el tema en el cual estaban.

Momo agacho su cabeza y la oculto en sus pequeños brazos, pues algunas miradas burlonas eran dirigidas hacia ella, y eso causaba que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. No dijo nada más, ni hablo nada hasta que el final de la clase llego.

Apenas sonó el timbre que indico el final de la clase Momo tomo su libreta, todas sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Varios miraron como se iba divertidos, otros curiosos y los demás simplemente lo ignoraron.

Izuku fue uno de los pequeños que vio extrañado la actitud de ella, cosa que noto la pequeña castaña que estaba a su lado.

—¿Estas bien, Izu-kun? —preguntó Ochako mirando preocupada a su denominado "Angel".

—Sí, no te preocupes Ochako-chan —Izuku intento sonreírle como siempre, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Si te pasa algo, siempre que no sonríes es porque algo te preocupa. —El pequeño peliverde tan solo miro al suelo, confirmando las palabras de la castaña—. ¿Qué te preocupa Izu-kun?

—Es Momo-chan —respondió él mirándola con sus pequeños ojitos verdes brillantes—. Creo que esta triste. —A Ochako se le partió su corazoncito al ver de aquella manera a Izuku.

—Momo siempre ha sido una chica callada, y a la cual no le gusta mucho hablar con los demás —Izuku miro curioso a la castaña—. Y muy rara vez dice su respuesta, de hecho jamás la he visto haciéndolo. Quizás por haberse equivocado es el motivo por el cual esta triste.

—Tienes razón Ochako-chan, Momo nunca se había animado antes a hacerlo —El pequeño peliverde puso su manita en su mentón de forma pensativa—. Creo que iré a ver como esta. —Izuku se dispuso a ir tras la pequeña pelinegra, pero una pequeña mano sosteniendo su brazo se lo impidió.

—No creo que sea buena idea Izu-kun —El peliverde la miro interrogante—. Kyouka me había dicho que intento acercarse a ella, pero Momo simplemente la ignoro. Quizás prefiere más estar sola y no quisiera que por acercarte a ella te lastimara. —dijo con cierto temor Ochako.

—A nadie le gusta estar solo, Ochako-chan. Menos cuando se está en este lugar. —Con una cálida sonrisa, Izuku se soltó delicadamente del agarre de Ochako y continúo su camino en busca de Momo.

La castaña solo suspiro, sabía que no podía negarle nada a Izuku, menos cuando ponía aquella deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

Izuku caminaba lentamente por el lugar, buscando con sus lindos ojitos verdes a la pelinegra. No era como si hubiera hablado con ella antes, y en el momento que llego y quiso entablar una conversación ella tan solo asintió siguiendo de largo. Sabía que para Momo no era fácil estar en aquel lugar, y mucho menos después de pasar un cambio tan drástico en su vida.

Ella era hija de personas con mucho dinero y poder, podría decirse que tenía la vida perfecta con muchos lujos y todo lo que quisiera. Pero por la crisis económica la bancarrota fue inevitable, y sus padres en un intento desesperado de recuperar sus riquezas perdieron la custodia de la pequeña por poner sobre su bienestar a todo el dinero y el estatus social.

Fue un caso que circuló durante mucho tiempo en los medios de comunicación, por lo cual todos sabían del caso de la pequeña. Aquello fue lo que ocasiono mucho rechazo hacia ella en el momento que llego al orfanato, y la aparición de muchos rumores sobre la clase de persona que podía ser esa pequeña niña.

Claramente Izuku no creyó nada de lo que decían, al igual que más niños de su grupo. Pero por más que quisieron acercarse a Momo ella no lo permitía, quizás por temor o por ser nuevamente rechazada.

Con cuidado se acercó al último lugar que le faltaba por revisar, viendo desde la entrada el interior de la habitación.

La pequeña Momo se encontraba en su cama en la habitación que compartía con sus demás compañeros del grupo 1-A, mientras entre sus brazos tenía un pequeño osito de felpa regalo de una de sus pocas amigas y con quien no hablaba mucho últimamente, Tooru. Ella observaba triste al pequeño oso, mientras en sus piernas se encontraba su libreta, donde Izuku pudo apreciar estaba el ejercicio en el cual se había equivocado. Pero lo extraño era que todo lo que tenía era correcto, hasta todo el procedimiento.

¿Entonces por qué había dicho una respuesta incorrecta?

—¿Momo-chan? —susurró bajito Izuku, intentando no asustar a la pelinegra.

Momo giro rápidamente en dirección de quien dijo su nombre mirando a Izuku con sus bellos ojos negros, los cuales estaban algo rojitos quizás por haber llorado.

—¿I-Izuku? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó tímidamente, mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

—Vine a buscarte. —respondió el pequeño peliverde, acercándose a ella con una adorable sonrisa.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Momo mientras observaba como Izuku al llegar a su lado comenzaba a saltar hasta poder subir a su cama y sentarse a su lado. El peliverde la miro sonriente, y luego comenzó a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Y-Yo no entendí muy bien la última explicación de Nemuri-sensei, y quería saber si tú… ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar? —Aquella petición sorprendió a la pequeña a su lado, e Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al ver como sus ojos brillaban tenuemente.

—¿P-Pero por qué yo? —Momo miro tristemente al suelo—. No soy muy buena después de todo… —dijo cerrando sus ojitos y suspirando.

—¡Pero si eres genial, Momo-chan! —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo Izuku. La pequeña lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Soy genial? —preguntó algo confundida, Izuku asintió.

—¡Si, porque Momo-chan es muy inteligente! —respondió con entusiasmo el pequeño Izuku—. Tan solo mira, resuelves todo muy bien. —Momo al ver que veía su libreta, la cerro inmediatamente abrazándola contra sí misma.

—¡N-No le digas a nadie! —gritó ella algo temerosa.

—No le diré a nadie Momo-chan —aseguró Izuku con una sonrisa, Momo lo vio no muy convencida—. Pero al menos me gustaría saber la razón por la cual no te gusta mostrarte a ti misma como en verdad eres.

Momo lo pensó un poco antes de responder, normalmente no hablaba con nadie tan abiertamente pero con Izuku era diferente.

—No quiero que todos se burlen de mi otra vez. —dijo ella mientras sentía sus ojos lagrimeaban.

—¿Pero por qué alguien se burlaría de ti? —preguntó Izuku extrañado.

—Por siempre resolver todo. —explicó mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su pequeño osito.

—¿Nuestros compañeros hicieron eso? —Izuku ya pensaba que clase de sermón le daría a quien se atrevió a burlarse de alguien tan adorable como Momo.

—Ellos no… en mi antigua escuela. —Ella levanto su carita y miro a Izuku—. Yo solo quería demostrarles a mis padres lo mucho que me esfuerzo por ellos, pero a pesar de hacer todo bien jamás podía decir lo correcto.

—Pero haces lo correcto, todos tus procedimientos lo son. ¿Qué te detiene para no decirlo? —Momo dudo un poco antes de responder.

—T-Tengo miedo de ser rechazada, ya tuve suficiente con lo de mis padres, no necesito más motivos de burlas hacia mí. —admitió ella con mucha tristeza.

Izuku sintió como su corazoncito se encogía al verla de aquella manera. A diferencia de ella él jamás conoció a sus padres, por lo cual no tuvo aquella motivación para llegar a ser el mejor por alguien que no conocía. No tenía a alguien a quien impresionar, ni a quien querer.

Con el tiempo mediante llegaban más niños al orfanato, término viendo en ellos aquella fuente de inspiración que necesitaba, y por ellos es el motivo por el que quiere convertirse en una especie de "Madre" y llenar aquel vacío que tienen todos por dentro. Momo no era la excepción, pero debido a las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado no conocía que clase de persona es la que ella necesitaba como inspiración.

Pero ahora que la veía, se daba cuenta de que no debía ser exactamente como sus padres para motivarla, sino simplemente ser aquello que ella aún no ha tenido de verdad.

—Yo no te rechazaría, Momo-chan —Ella lo miro, entre curiosa y sorprendida—. Es más, sería un gran honor para mí convertirme en tu amigo.

Momo abrió aún más sus enormes ojos negros, viéndolo sorprendida.

—¿En verdad quisieras ser mi amigo, Izuku? —preguntó ella aun sin creérselo.

—¡Claro! ¿Izuku puede ser amigo de Momo-chan? —preguntó refiriéndose a él en tercera persona mientras estiraba su manita.

Ella lo miro durante unos segundos antes de reír tiernamente, con toda la inocencia que un niño podía tener.

¡Alguien estaba pidiendo ser su amigo!

Nadie jamás había hecho eso, los que querían ser sus amigos siempre le pedían cosas y nunca los volvía a ver, pensaba que era porque se aburrían de ella. Nunca nadie le pedía su amistad, siempre era ella quien con timidez se acercaba a otras personas que al final, terminaban rechazándola.

Pero ahí estaba aquel pequeño peliverde, con su sonrisa angelical ofreciéndole su amistad sin ningún precio u objeto de por medio.

—¡Claro que sí! —Ella en vez de tomar su mano como Izuku quería, ella se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo.

El pequeño se sonrojo por la acción inesperada, pero igual sonrió al saber que ella había aceptado ser su amiga.

Izuku adoraba mucho hacer amigos, era su primer cosa favorita antes de hacerlos felices.

Cuando ella se separó de aquel afectuoso abrazo, lo miro con sus ojitos renovados en una inmensa alegría que contagio a Izuku con solo mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices si estudiamos un poco antes de volver? ¡Podrías esta vez explicarme como lo haces! —dijo emocionado Izuku, llevando sus pequeños puños a su pecho y agitándolos en emoción.

—¿En serio quieres aprender, Izuku-kun? —preguntó ella divertida, volviendo a abrir su libreta sin temor alguno—. No soy muy buena y siempre me equivoco…

—¡Entonces convirtámoslo en un juego! —Izuku bajo de la cama de un salto, y yendo a su cama saco una caja debajo de ella. Tomo un bolígrafo y un libro para después llevarlo nuevamente junto a ella—. ¡Juguemos a la maestra y el alumno!

Momo sonrió, antes de suspirar y moverse para quedar más pegadita a Izuku.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos con esta operación! —dijo ella señalándole al peliverde como resolver aquello.

* * *

—¡Veinte! —gritó entusiasmada Momo, con una sonrisa más brillante que nunca.

—¡Correcto! —dijo Nemuri igual o más feliz que la pequeña—. Bien hecho, Momo.

La pequeña pelinegra festejo en silencio en su lugar, antes de girar su cuerpo y ver al lindo peliverde unos puestos más atrás del de ella.

Izuku sonrió, y levanto su manita con su pulgar extendido felicitándola. Ella susurró un "gracias Izuku" antes de girarse nuevamente y seguir resolviendo los problemas con una sonrisa y una determinación palpable en sus ojitos. La tristeza y el miedo se habían ido, y ahora aquellos ojitos azabaches estaban brillando mucho más que antes. Quizás más de lo que hasta su familia había logrado hacerlo.

Nemuri sonrió al ver aquello, se había extrañado al ver el aumento de ánimo de la pequeña, pero al ver su pequeña charla con Izuku lo comprendió. El peliverde había logrado entrar en aquellos muros que había construido Momo, y ahora la había sacado de ellos y podía desenvolverse mejor en lo que más quería. Pero más que nada, supo que Momo hacia aquello que le gustaba, pero por impresionar a aquel pequeño que había creído en ella.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Izuku guardo su libro y suspiro., Habían sido unas horas agotadoras. No era muy bueno en matemáticas, pero lograba defenderse y entenderlo bien.

Cuando miro a su lado, Ochako se iba a acercar a él. Hasta que una cabellera negra paso volando a su lado y llego primero junto a él. Momo lo veía con sus ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mira Izuku-kun, los resolví todos bien! —Ella le enseño su libreta, donde estaba una calificación perfecta—. ¡Lo hice, todo gracias a ti! —Momo cerro la libreta, y abrazo a Izuku.

Todos los pequeños vieron aquello sorprendidos, Momo no era de aquellas que demostraban afecto, y verla tan cariñosa con el pequeño peliverde era impresionante.

—Y-Yo no tuve nada que ver, todo esto lo lograste tu misma Momo-chan. —dijo Izuku rojito por la vergüenza de ser abrazado.

—¡Pero esto es por ti, Izuku! —dijo ella viéndolo con determinación—. ¡Seré la mejor alumna por ti! —declaró ella sonriendo tan tiernamente.

El pequeño sonrió por ello, y antes de poder hablar una vocecita los interrumpió.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces con Izu-kun?! —Ochako se puso en medio de ellos dos, cubriendo a Izuku.

—Estoy abrazando a Izuku-kun, pues él es mi mejor amigo. —dijo ella orgullosa de decir que era Izuku para ella.

—¡¿MEJOR AMIGO?! —grito Ochako junto con varios otros niños—. ¡No lo acepto, Izu-kun es mi ángel! —Ochako pareció ignorar la presencia de Izuku, y se acercó amenazante a la pelinegra.

—¡Pues es también mi mejor amigo, y nadie lo va a impedir! —declaró Momo también viéndola desafiante.

Izuku solo pudo reír nervioso por aquella discusión.

En cuanto ellas fueran felices, sería un ángel y un mejor amigo cuando quisieran, para poder proteger la felicidad de cada una.


	4. El admirador

Ella anoto aquellas notas por enésima vez en esa misma hoja, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la tinta de las tantas veces que había borrado las mismas figuras comenzaban a dañar las originales, confundiéndose entre sí generando un desastre en su propia cabeza.

Kyouka poso sus pequeñas manos sobre aquellas hojas y las arrojo al suelo en un acto de desesperación. Mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor que comenzaba a tener.

Había vuelto a fallar, todo había sido un desastre.

Ella miro con frustración el desorden de hojas en el suelo, e importándole poco paso sobre ellas dejando unas cuantas huellas en su manchada superficie.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizás así de esa manera podría hacer un mejor trabajo. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Sabía que desde que había llegado a aquel lugar nada sería como antes, las canciones que tanto amaba crear ahora solo salían en forma de una melodía atroz. Mientras aquellas letras tan profundas y llenas de sentimientos que podía crear en una tarde desocupada, se habían transformado en historias sin sentido y llenas de melancolía barata.

Aquel adorado pasatiempo que tenía con su padre, había quedado en el olvido, en lo más profundo de su pequeño y lastimado corazón.

Observo nuevamente tras ella, mirando aquella cesta de basura repleta de bolas de papeles que habían sufrido el mismo destino de todas las canciones que llegaban a su cabeza. No queriendo observar aquellas pequeñas esperanzas destrozadas, giro nuevamente su mirada hacia el exterior.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como en las afueras del orfanato una indomable cabellera verde se escondía entre unos arbustos. Observo curiosa como se movía de un lado a otro, bailando con el viento que aprecia danzar a su alrededor. Si no fuera porque aquellos cabellos eran de un tono tan verde como las hojas de la primavera en los árboles, hubiese confundido aquel cabello con parte del césped del lugar. Pero no creía que fuera posible, ese verde era tan inconfundible con el de la naturaleza.

Y en ese momento el rostro portador de dicha cabellera se levantó, revelando dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos tan brillantes como jamás había visto. El brillo en esos hermosos ojos era causado por a aquella pequeña rana que tenía en sus manos, mientras reía y parecía hablar de alguna forma con el anfibio.

El peliverde al sentirse observado giro a verla, y con una de esas cálidas sonrisas la saludo. Kyouka gruño, giro su cuerpo y se encamino nuevamente a aquel cuarto que había pedido prestado ignorando por completo aquel inocente saludo cargando de felicidad.

Ese era Izuku Midoriya, el niño número uno.

¿Por qué era el número uno? Pues porque fue el primero en ser llevado a ese infierno. Nadie sabía su historia, ni cómo es posible que aun pueda sonreír de aquella manera al verse atrapado entre aquellas paredes construidas de familias destrozadas. Tan solo se sabía que aquel pequeño peliverde era la única esperanza que albergaba ese lugar.

Claro que eso no le interesaba a ella, Kyouka era una chica que no se dejaba convencer en lo que los demás decían. Ese tal Izuku sabría que con ella no podría utilizar aquellas sonrisas tan brillantes como el reflejo de su plato cuando la comida era de dulce, ni aquellos resplandecientes ojos como su estrella favorita en el cielo.

Volvió a la mesa en la que estaba hace unos momentos y tomo una nueva hoja, al día siguiente tendría que presentar una nueva música para su clase. No había querido participar, pero Nemuri-sensei la había seleccionado a ella tan solo porque disfrutaba más de la música que cualquier niño en el lugar.

¿Cuándo entendería que porque le gustara componer música, y escribir canciones no significaba que fuera a vivir de ello?

Claro que amaba hacerlo, pero era solo un pasatiempo. Y ahora Nemuri-sensei venía a darle una responsabilidad tan grande a una niña como ella. No le hubiese molestado hacerlo si aún tuviera la inspiración que tenía antes, pero al haber sido separada de su padre y llevada a ese lugar, sus canciones no eran las mismas.

Kyouka quedo mirando triste aquella hoja, por más que lo intentara no podría hacerlo. Con frustración se alejó de aquella mesa, y tomo una guitarra que estaba a su lado. Quizás lo mejor sería dejar fluir la música, y no forzarla a salir de la nada.

Ella cerro sus ojos, y dejo que sus dedos cobraran vida por aquellas tensas cuerdas.

Las suaves melodías comenzaron a inundar el lugar, tan serenas y llenas de sentimientos sombríos. En aquellos sonidos se mostraba como se sentía verdaderamente su corazón, sentimientos tan lamentables que jamás dejaría salir de otra manera.

Para Kyouka la música había sido algo muy importante en su vida, fue la experiencia que compartía junto a su padre en aquellos momentos de felicidad. Todo marchaba bien en su vida, hasta que la mujer que decía ser su madre, engaño a su adorado padre enfrente de sus ojos. El pobre hombre quedo destrozado sumiéndose en el alcohol, de esta forma perdiendo la custodia de la pequeña que fue separada a la fuerza de su lado.

Ella no deseaba guardar aquellos malos sentimientos en su interior, pero no podría perdonar a ese orfanato ni a ninguno de sus habitantes por ello que hicieron.

Cuando termino de tocar, dejo la guitarra a su lado. A pesar de que fuera un poco difícil para ella, debido a sus cortos brazos, podía tocarla bien. Luego suspiro pesadamente.

—¡Whoa! ¡Eso fue increíble! —Ella miro asustada de dónde provino aquella dulce voz, encontrándose en la ventana de la habitación aquellos verdes ojos brillando de la emoción, mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente—. ¡Fue hermoso, Kyouka-chan! —exclamó Izuku, con mucha alegría.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la había escuchado tocar, y peor aún la había estado espiando.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces espiándome?! ¡Largo de aquí! —dijo ella, levantándose de su lugar después a irse.

—Lo siento… pero al escuchar tu canción no pude evitar acercarme. ¡Fue maravilloso! —Izuku sonrió tiernamente, causando que Kyouka bufara molesta.

—Bien, ya me escuchas ahora vete. —Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, e Izuku rápidamente entro al cuarto por la ventana y se dispuso a seguirla.

—¿Vas a tocar aquella linda melodía? De ser así ¡Va a estar genial! —hablaba Izuku con mucha emoción mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Estás loco, no voy a tocar esa melodía. —dijo ella con enojo, comenzando a caminar más rápido intentando dejar atrás al pequeño. Izuku solo pudo comenzar a mover sus piernitas aún más rápido, dando pequeños saltos para alcanzarla.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó observándola con sus brillantes y enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. Kyouka frunció el ceño al sentir aquella cálida mirada.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y entrando a la habitación de su grupo. Ella fue a su cama, y soltó un suspiro al ver como Izuku estaba a su lado mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó algo cansada, solo quería dormir un poco para relajar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes quién fue Present Mic? —preguntó el pequeño sin borrar su adorable sonrisa. Kyouka al oír aquel nombre abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo observo incrédula.

—Claro que lo sé, después de todo fue un cantante muy famoso conocido por su increíble voz. —dijo ella mostrando cierto brillo en sus casi siempre fríos ojos grises—. Espera… ¿Cómo sabes tú quien es Present Mic? —preguntó olvidando por aquel momento el compromiso que tenía para el día siguiente.

Izuku sonrió aún más, emocionado por el repentino interés de ella.

—Nemuri-sensei me contó sobre él —Izuku se acercó al lado de ella, donde estaba su cama. Comenzó a saltar intentando subir sobre ella, pero debido a su baja estatura no lograba llegar a la parte superior. Kyouka giro sus ojos, y se acercó a él para tomarlo de su pequeña cintura y ayudarlo a subir a su cama. Sí que se sorprendió al sentir lo liviano que era él. Izuku subió y se acomodó, para después darle la mirada más agradecida que ella había visto en su vida—. Gracias por ayudarme, Kyouka-chan —dijo él mientras se movía a un lado, dándole la señal para que ella se sentara a su lado. Kyouka lo dudo un poco, pero la curiosidad de saber algo más sobre uno de sus ídolos fue mayor y termino sentándose a un metro de distancia del peliverde.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella impaciente, Izuku sonrió y miro hacia el frente, donde otros pequeños jugaban en sus respectivas camas.

—Hizashi Yamada, mayormente conocido por su seudónimo de cantante "Present Mic" —comenzó a relatar el menor, recordando la historia que Nemuri le había contado una de las veces que no podía dormir por temor a la oscuridad—. Un hombre tan hiperactivo y tan brillante, adoraba mucho cantar y siempre que podía lo hacía junto a sus amigos. Nemuri-sensei fue una amiga cercana para él, por lo cual se toda su historia hasta su inesperado retiro.

Kyouka miro algo nostálgica hacia el suelo de madera. Cuando ella estaba con su padre, siempre podía apreciar los conciertos de Present Mic. Sin duda era increíble, pues sin ayuda de un micrófono él lograba lo imposible, terminaba hechizando a todos con su magnífica voz. Ella lo admiraba mucho, sin duda una de sus fuentes de inspiración.

Hasta que llego el día en el cual él simplemente se retiró. Abandono su carrera, y termino desapareciendo rápidamente de todos los medios de comunicación. Fue un duro golpe para ella, y a pesar de todo aún conservaba unas cuantas canciones de él.

—Para Hizashi la música no lo era todo en su vida —continuó hablando Izuku, llamando la atención de Kyouka—. Él tenía otro sueño más importante, y su carrera musical no era lo fundamental para él.

Ella lo miro ofendida, mientras hacía diferentes muecas analizando lo dicho por él.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Present Mic era todo un experto en el canto, es imposible que fuera solo un pasatiempo! —exclamó ella enojada, porque él dijera eso sobre su ídolo.

Izuku giro su cabeza de lado de forma tierna, pero con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Y cómo estas tan segura que ser cantante era su sueño? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle.

Kyouka callo unos segundos.

—P-Pues de no serlo ¿Por qué hubiese entrado a ese mundo desde un principio? —preguntó ella, comenzando a tener dudas sobre todo lo que había creído.

—¿Y si solo fuera un pasatiempo, no hubiese sido el motivo por el que entro a ese mundo? —respondió con otra pregunta el peliverde—. El amar la música o el canto, no significa que sea el sueño de tu vida. _Tú puedes amarla y cumplir tu sueño al mismo tiempo._ Fueron las palabras que Hizashi le dijo a Nemuri-sensei antes de marcharse.

Ella lo miraba atónita, la verdad jamás hubiese esperado saber aquello. Admiraba mucho a Present Mic, demasiado. Pero en lo que no había pensado era que lo que admiraba era su canto, sus canciones, más no su persona. Jamás pudo observar si se sentía bien, si estaba cansado o si estaba desesperado. Lo único que ella veía era su canción, y por ella se guiaba en lo que él era, cuando en realidad no era de esa manera.

Algo aturdida, observo nuevamente a Izuku, quien la veía pacientemente a que terminara de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —preguntó observándolo desconfiada.

—Kyouka-chan, tu melodía es hermosa, pero guarda una enorme tristeza. —Izuku se arrastró un poco más a su lado, pero aun tomando distancia previendo que tal vez, quisiera huir—. La melodía no es el problema, sino la mirada que tienes cuando la tocas. —Ella lo vio extrañada.

—¿Mirada? Pero si tenía mis ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó sin creérselo.

—Por eso mismo —Izuku sonrió, llevando sus manitas a sus ojos apuntando hacia ellos—. Los ojos son las ventanas al alma. Cuando le niegas tu alma a tu música la entristeces, al igual que a quien la escucha. —Él ahora llevo sus manos a su pecho, posándolas donde latía su pequeño pero bondadoso corazón—. El corazón de Izuku pudo sentir la tristeza del alma de Kyouka-chan reflejada en aquella bella melodía.

Kyouka lo miro sorprendida, no dudaba en que Izuku era un total inexperto en el tema de la música, pero aquellas palabras que decía eran tan sinceras que no podía negar aquella verdad tras ellas. Izuku podía sentir lo que ella tanto deseaba trasmitir, y que nadie había logrado hacerlo.

El corazón más inexperto fue el que pudo leer más fácil sus sentimientos.

Ella apretó sus labios, y salto de su cama comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Le molestaba el hecho de que para alguien tan distraído como lo era Izuku, fue más fácil ver tras su música de lo que hubiese deseado.

Izuku la vio confundido, salto de la cama y se dispuso a seguirla, pero ella se dio la vuelta y lo detuvo.

—No me sigas. —pidió ella, levantando su mano frente a él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó algo triste, sin entender el cambio de su actitud. Esa mirada causo que se lamentara, pero no perdió la compostura.

—Debo terminar mi melodía, a solas. —fue todo lo que dijo para retomar su camino hacia el lugar donde había estado antes. Cuando avanzo varios metros lejos de su habitación, giro levemente su vista, viendo como Izuku seguía observándola desde la misma posición de donde lo dejo. Pero mantenía una sonrisa alegre, a pesar de haberle negado su compañía.

Cuando perdió de vista la peliverde, ella se desvió de su camino y llego a la habitación que estaba más cerca de la de su grupo. La habitación de su Sensei.

Toco dos veces, y no tardo mucho antes de escuchar un "Pase" para después ingresar con sigilo.

—Oh, Kyouka. No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Nemuri bastante sorprendida por su visita, mientras revisaba unos cuantos documentos sobre su escritorio.

—Nemuri-sensei, yo… —ella miro nerviosa al suelo, ya no se sentía tan segura como cuando escucho el discurso de Izuku. Pero luego recordó aquellos ojitos verdes, brindándole esa calidez que se había negado a aceptar, y la seguridad volvió hacia ella—. No quiero componer una melodía para los demás.

El silencio invadió aquella habitación. Kyouka observaba atenta a Nemuri, esperando cualquier reacción negativa, de decepción o simplemente una mirada molesta. Pero la mayor siguió mirando aquellos documentos unos segundos, antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella y soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Ya lo sabía, pequeña. —respondió ella, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la menor.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kyouka, aun incrédula por su respuesta.

—La única razón por la cual te elegí para ello, fue para ver si podías lograr olvidar aquellos tristes recuerdos. Pero veo que solo logre que aumentaran ¿Verdad? —dijo la pelinegra, con una triste sonrisa.

—Me temo que si —dijo Kyouka, mientras suspiraba—. Y por ello no puedo componer nada, no quiero que los demás sientan mi tristeza en aquella melodía.

Nemuri levanto una ceja curiosa, segura de haber escuchado aquello provenir de alguna otra parte. Luego sonrío.

—Me recuerdas tanto a un viejo amigo —Ella sonrió mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla—. Era igual de testarudo que tú para crear sus canciones aun siendo todo un desastre en su interior. —Nemuri rio nostálgicamente.

—¿Y cómo logro superar aquello? —preguntó la menor, sabiendo a quien se refería su sensei.

Nemuri la miro con una sincera sonrisa, como si Kyouka fuera la reencarnación de aquel rubio distraído que en sus años de adolescencia tanto amaba cantar.

—Con el apoyo de sus admiradores. —Nemuri abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita, y saco algo de ellos—. No te voy a forzar a crear una nueva melodía Kyouka, pero tengo una idea que quizás podría gustarte. —Ella le enseño a la pequeña lo que tenía en su mano, causando que al verlo, Kyouka mirara con adoración aquel objeto y sonriera dando una respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego junto con un cielo nublado, un clima que combinaba a la perfección con aquel triste orfanato. En el lugar donde se encontraba el grupo 1-A, todos los pequeños hablaban mientras frente a ellos Nemuri acomodaba un pequeño taburete frente a todos.

Ella al terminar de acomodar todo miro hacia sus pequeños alumnos, buscando a uno en específico. Cuando vio aquella cabellera purpura sonrió y le dio la señal para que pasara delante de todos.

Kyouka asintió, y tomo la guitarra que tenía a su lado, para con algo de dificultad llevarla frente a todos y tomar lugar frente a ellos en aquel banquito. Nemuri le ayudo a acomodar la guitarra, pues debido a sus pequeñas piernas sostenerla era complicado.

Cuando estuvo lista miro hacia el frente, viendo como todos comenzaban a prestar atención curiosos a lo que ella haría. Pero su mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba Izuku, quien desde el momento que ella pasó al frente, no dejo de mirarla con aquella molesta sonrisita.

Kyouka no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho Izuku, y Nemuri aquella noche. Jamás había esperado que de todas las personas del mundo ellos supieran sobre uno de sus ídolos, y es que no era solo eso, Nemuri había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Ella le había contado todas sus aventuras cuando jóvenes, y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar Hizashi para poder cumplir su sueño.

Izuku tenía razón, Hizashi no soñaba con ser un cantante profesional y reconocido en todo el mundo, su sueño no podía estar más alejado de aquello. Hizashi soñaba con convertirse en un maestro. Cuando Nemuri le comento que tenía una oportunidad en un país extranjero no lo dudo para dejar de lado su carrera e irse a cumplirlo.

Se sintió una niña mala al saber aquello, había juzgado a Nemuri y a sus compañeros al apoyar aquella idea de que ella fuera quien creara la nueva canción cuando ella misma lo había hecho con Present Mic cuando él tampoco lo deseaba.

Se disculpó con ella por eso, cosa que Nemuri no comprendió del todo al momento.

Cuando todos hicieron silencio, ella suspiro y esta vez sin cerrar sus ojos, comenzó a tocar aquel bello instrumento.

Los ojitos de Izuku brillaron y su sonrisa creció aún más al igual que la de Nemuri. Ellos reconocieron aquella melodía.

Era la misma melodía que Hizashi utilizo en su último concierto.

Kyouka estaba tocando aquella bella melodía, y lo hacía con una felicidad contenida.

Nemuri le había sugerido la noche anterior que tocara una melodía de Present Mic, de esta forma no tendría que preocuparse por crear otra. Ella acepto sabiendo la canción que tocaría.

Todos los pequeños sonreían ante la apacible melodía que salían del instrumento, Kyouka debía mover rápidamente sus manos, debido a sus pequeños dedos que no lograban tomar todas las cuerdas. A pesar de eso hacia un maravilloso trabajo y aquella canción era tan celestial. Los niños sentían la alegría que Kyouka reflejaba en ella, lo especial que era esa canción.

Izuku sonrió satisfecho, Kyouka no necesitaba forzarse crear una canción, debía encontrar una que fuera simplemente especial para ella.

Cuando Kyouka termino de tocar, abrió sus ojitos con algo de vergüenza, pensando que quizás toco muy lento o muy rápido. Pero al escuchar como alguien comenzaba a aplaudir, miro como el pequeño peliverde se había levantando de su lugar y aplaudía efusivamente, con una enorme sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos en admiración.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Kyouka-chan! —dijo Izuku, sin dejar de aplaudir. Todos lo vieron extrañados por su reacción, pero seguido de él a su lado una pequeña niña castaña también se levantó e imitando su acción comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Es verdad, fue maravilloso! —dijo Ochako apoyando las palabras del pequeño ángel peliverde.

—¡Impresionante, eres genial! —Momo también se levantó apoyándolos.

De esta manera todos fueron levantándose de su lugar para felicitar a la pequeña, que los miraba impresionados. No pudo evitar sonreír alegremente, sin creer que todos en verdad la estaban halagando.

Kyouka miro a Izuku y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. El peliverde asintió silenciosamente, aplaudiendo aún más fuerte. Después de todo, la música que tenía porque forzarse a salir, y aun sin tener a su padre, o su inspiración aún podría disfrutar de ella como era debido.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Kyouka fue rodeada por varias chicas, incluyendo a Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu y otras más que la felicitaban.

Izuku observo aquello complacido, Kyouka estaba viendo más allá del rencor que tenía a aquel lugar. Podía ser que el Orfanato albergara muchas desilusiones y tristezas, pero seguía siendo su hogar. Haría lo que fuera porque los demás lo se sintieran igual, pues Izuku en verdad deseaba enseñarles a todos que UA podía ser un segundo hogar para ellos.

Nemuri lo llamo poco después diciendo que tenía que hablar con él, Izuku sonrió nerviosamente.

Fue por ello que aun sabiendo el regaño que se ganaría de parte de ella, le contó a Kyouka sobre Hizashi. Cuando la escucho tocar vio que era igual a él, y para que no cometiera el mismo error la impulso un poco hacia el camino que tomo él. Como consecuencia, Nemuri lo castigaría por contarle sus historias personales.

Pero no le importaría, no viendo que Kyouka ahora podía iniciar nuevamente en UA como ella es en verdad.

Y él seguiría junto a ella, siendo su pequeño admirador.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por tu apoyo, y por los Reviews! ¡Espero te esté gustando el Fic!:D**

 **Lamento la tardanza, por el momento serán lentas las actualizaciones, pero el Fic no ser abandonado.**

 **Gracias por tu paciencia. ^^**


	5. Entre gatos y sacos

Observo aquel enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a él, de un color blanco y que se extendía unas veinte manzanas a su alrededor. Sin duda podría ser el lugar más grande de la ciudad, incluso del país mismo, por lo cual había venido debido a la enorme popularidad que poseía alrededor del mundo y que seguía extendiéndose cada vez más.

El orfanato UA, el lugar que luchaba y vivía por los derechos de todos los niños en el mundo. Eran quienes se encargaban de proteger a los pequeños menos afortunados, y aquellos que se encontraban en constante peligro ya sea por su familia, o por su propia cuenta. A pesar de que fuera un lugar con el único objetivo de darles a esos pequeños la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, inevitablemente había término convirtiéndose en el más temido para cualquier niño. Entrar a ese lugar significaba perder todo lo que habría sido alguna vez, desde su familia, sus cosas, su apellido y su vida, prácticamente toda su identidad. Era una pesadilla terminar formando parte del grupo de pequeños que ingresarían al lugar.

Sin embargo esto no quería decir que UA fuera un mal lugar, en efecto. Recibía el apoyo de muchas organizaciones, y del mismísimo gobierno japonés que le brindaba una enorme donación trimestral. Muchas personas donaban también objetos para los niños, e incluso algunas otras personas se ofrecían como voluntarios para ayudar en el cuidado y crianza de los niños, pues UA poseía un enorme número de niños por lo cual no contaban con el personal suficiente para su cuidado, y aun así siempre lograban apañárselas para hacer un trabajo formidable.

Y ese último motivo, era el mismo del porque se encontraba en esos momentos frente a aquel lugar.

—Tsk ¿Cómo es posible que me hubieses convencido de hacer esto? —preguntó él, mirando a la mujer sonriente a su lado.

—¡Vamos, Shota! —ella golpeo amistosamente su hombro—. Sera divertido, además es hora de que hagas algo más por alguien y no por ti mismo.

Él tan solo gruño molesto, aun no muy convencido de que aquella fuera una buena idea. Ella suspiro agotada.

—Sabes que no soporto a los niños, Emi. —dijo él, mirándola seriamente. La peliverde sonrió divertida.

—¿Entonces como harás cuando tengamos nuestros hijos? —preguntó coqueta abrazándolo, pero Shota se apartó rápidamente—. Es una broma, no te enojes Shota. —Emi borró su sonrisa, y miro seriamente al pelinegro—. Sé que no te llevas bien con los niños, pero recibí un mensaje de una amiga mía que trabaja en este lugar diciendo que ocurrió un problema con unas personas que iban a ayudarlos, y ahora se han quedado sin personal. No te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera algo importante, ellos necesitan ayuda para mantener en orden a los pequeños. —explicó ella con una mirada de súplica. Shota la miro durante unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—Bien, pero me iré al ocaso. —dijo él, cediendo a la súplica de su amiga.

Ella sonrió, y sin esperar más tomo del a Shota y comenzó a arrastrarlo al interior del lugar para comenzar con su trabajo voluntario como maestros sustitutos de los pequeños niños del orfanato.

* * *

En verdad que eso debía ser una mala idea.

Él miro nuevamente aquel papel que llevaba en sus manos, observando el lugar al cual había sido asignado para cuidar a los pequeños.

1-A.

Ese era el nombre del grupo del que debía hacerse cargo. La maestra que estaba a cargo de ellos había sufrido un pequeño accidente, pero volvería al día siguiente, mientras él debería mantener entretenidos a los niños. Y eso era especialmente en lo que no espera ser bueno.

Shota Aizawa, un hombre de 30 años de aspecto desaliñado y de un muy mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo. Suele ser confundido varias veces con un vagabundo, lo cual le ha costado varias veces su empleo. Desempleado en ese momento, motivo por el cual su mejor amiga Emi Fukukado lo convenció de ir a ese lugar para que encontrara su vocación cuidando niños.

Shota sabía que alguien como él no debía estar en ese lugar, donde solo personas con una cálida sonrisa que encantan a los pequeños lo hacen. Y él… solo tiene esa mirada gruñona que siempre lo caracterizaba, y estaba seguro que eso no encantaría a los pequeños, si no los asustaría.

Suspiro cuando encontró el lugar al que fue asignado, entre más rápido terminara su trabajo, más pronto podría volver a su hogar y dormir en su adorado saco de dormir.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta, ingresando de una vez por todas.

El silencio inundo todo el lugar, algo extraño sabiendo que todos eran niños hiperactivos. Pero claro, los niños estaban asustados porque pensaban que aquel hombre extraño estaba ahí para castigarlos. Shota tenía toda la imagen de ser un hombre malo de esos que hablaban en las historias que veían en la televisión. Un hombre vestido de negro, con varias cicatrices en sus manos y su rostro. Su cabello alborotado y enmarañado, junto con aquellas botas negras que combinaban con todo su ser. Su oscura mirada que advertía del peligro de contradecirlo, y esas notorias ojeras que la cubrían.

Sin duda Shota era la viva imagen de un villano que los niños tenían en mente.

Claro que eso no le interesaba a él, por lo cual poso sus manos sobre el escritorio y miro seriamente a los pequeños.

—Mi nombre es Aizawa Shota, y seré su maestro por el día de hoy. —dijo él, mientras miraba a cada uno de los pequeños—. Las reglas son sencillas: No hablen si no lo pido, no se muevan en lo más posible, nada de bromas en mi clase, nada de faltar el respeto y más importante que nada no cuestionen mis órdenes. ¿Entendido? —aclaró él, y sonrió levemente observando como los pequeños asentían frenéticamente con algo de temor—. Bien, comencemos.

Shota saco un libro del escritorio perteneciente a la maestra de ellos, para saber de lo que les estaba explicando y seguir con la clase. Cuando lo encontró enfoco su mirada a todos los pequeños que lo miraban atentos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había un lugar que se encontraba vacío.

Eso lo extraño, no era común ver a niños fuera de sus clases en UA. Él verifico que lugar era y miro a quien le pertenecía.

Izuku.

Eso era todo lo que decía.

El pelinegro prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia, de igual forma no es como si fuese a quedarse todo el año en ese lugar a trabajar, le dejaría a la otra maestra el trabajo de averiguar que pasaba con aquel pequeño y él continuaría con lo suyo.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para Shota, mientras les explicaba a los pequeños, quienes para su gran sorpresa estaban muy atentos a su clase. Ninguno despegaba su vista del frente, e incluso cuando preguntaba algo unos pequeños se animaban a responder, y lo hacían correctamente. Esos pequeños parecían ser más maduros que muchos otros adolescentes, pero al final llego a la conclusión de que ellos se habiendo dado cuenta de que estudiando era la única forma de escapar por un tiempo de la triste realidad que era UA para ellos.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, ningún pequeño perdió tiempo para salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Incluyéndolo a él que tan solo tomo todas sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal de Emi para poder salir de una vez por todas, pero en su rango de visión solo habían pequeños jugando, corriendo o hablando. Shota suspiro frustrado, podría irse y dejar a su amiga a su suerte, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con una Emi enojada sabiendo que estaría de aquella manera lo que quedaba del año.

Con otro suspiro agotador, decidió caminar hacia el lugar donde los habían recibido, quizás ellos tuvieran información del paradero de Emi.

Él camino por los inmensos pasillos del orfanato, observando de vez en cuando a algunos niños pasar a su lado con temor. Debido a la hora era probable que la mayoría se encontrase en el comedor, y todos tenían prisa por llegar y ser los primeros en comer.

Decidió tomar un atajo para evitar encontrarse con más niños que bloquearan su camino, por lo cual decidió salir al gran campus del lugar, para cortar todo aquel largo pasillo.

Shota admiraba todo aquel hermoso lugar, parecía ser una especie de palacio con tantas cosas hermosas que poseía. Aquel gigantesco jardín, y todos los juegos que tenía para los niños. Aun así, no había visto a ningún pequeño aventurarse por ahí. Tal vez porque no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo para ellos.

Pero de repente, Shota se detuvo.

Había escuchado algo, un sonido que definitivamente reconocería en cualquier lugar. Si… en definitiva no podía estar equivocado, aquel suave sonido eran los maullidos de un gatito.

Él comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando ver de dónde provenían aquellos lastimeros suaves sonidos. Eran suaves, pero no se escuchaban muy lejos de su posición. Cuando el pequeño animalito volvió a maullar, Shota supo la dirección de la cual provenía, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a caminar en su dirección.

A medida que se acercaba, los maullidos comenzaban a aumentar ya no siendo uno solo sino varios sincronizados. No se trataba de solo un pequeño gatito, debían ser varios en ese lugar.

¿Pero que estaban haciendo esos gatitos por ahí? Debieron ser abandonados, eso pensamiento causo que él frunciera el ceño. Para Shota, los gatos son su debilidad. Jamás ha podido darle la espalda a uno, porque decía que no había mirada más hermosa que la de un gato. Ellos podían decir tantas cosas solo con ella. Era quizás por eso que jamás se perdonaría abandonar a los pequeños animalitos en ese lugar.

Cuando se acercó aún más al lugar, supo que los maullidos provenían de un pequeño arbusto. Pero al sentir un sonido diferente al de los gatitos se detuvo a escasos centímetros de el, identificándolo como una voz.

Los gatitos no estaban solos.

Por un pequeño hoyo entre las hojas, vio al interior, observando por fin que era lo que sucedía.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquello.

En el interior del arbusto se encontraba una camada de 5 gatitos, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos con un saco para dormir, una pequeña chaquetita verde y una bufanda mientras frente a ellos había un plato de comida. Observando un poco más cerca, pudo ver que al lado de los animalitos se encontraba un pequeño niño peliverde, el cual se encontraba con tal solo una camiseta y un pequeño pantalón que no cubría todas sus piernitas. El pequeño temblaba por el frio de la tarde, pero por lo que veía eso no le importaba pues aquella sincera sonrisa que tenía mientras observaba a los gatitos, el frio era algo mínimo con tal de ver la comodidad de los mininos.

Shota se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba encontrar algo así. Los maullidos que había identificado como lastimeros, eran en realidad de agradecimiento. Los pequeños animalitos estaban agradecidos con el niño. Pudo observar también que el plato del cual los gatitos comían era del comedor del orfanato.

Un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos, observando como uno de los gatitos salía de la comodidad en la que estaba para comenzar a acercarse al peliverde quien gustoso lo recibió en sus pequeños brazos abrazándolo de manera protectora mientras su sonrisa crecía. El calor del gatito causo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera el menor.

En ese momento Shota supo que debía ponerle un alto al pequeño.

—Estas no son horas para andar fuera de tu habitación. —dijo Shota, adentrándose un poco al arbusto llamando la atención del pequeño.

El niño miro asustado al mayor, abrazando aún más al gatito contra si intentando esconderlo de la escalofriante mirada del adulto.

—¡P-Por favor, ellos no tienen la culpa! ¡No los aleje de mi lado! —pidió el pequeño peliverde, cerrando sus ojitos mientras seguía abrazando al gatito quien había comenzado a maullar sintiendo el miedo de él.

Shota lo miro seriamente, analizando toda la situación. Por lo que veía el pequeño se había no solamente saltado las clases, sino que había tomado su comida del comedor para traérsela a los pequeños gatitos. Observándolo un poco más detenidamente pudo ver lo delgado que estaba el niño, y las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus brillantes ojos que resaltaban aún más por la palidez de su piel.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él, agachándose hasta quedar a la menor altura posible y ver mejor al menor.

El niño lo miro con algo de desconfianza, sin saber si responderle o no. Miro al gatito entre sus brazos, el cual le dio una lamida en su brazo para calmarlo. El pequeño sonrió y miro al hombre frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Izuku. —respondió el pequeño.

El pelinegro confirmo sus sospechas, aquel niño era el que faltaba en el grupo del cual estuvo a cargo.

Izuku tomo al gatito y volvió a dejarlo junto con sus hermanos arropándolos lo más posible. Debió haberse saltado las clases para poder cuidar de los gatitos, y le sorprendía ver hasta donde podía llegar la inocencia de un niño.

—Bien, Izuku. ¿Sabes que no puedes saltar tus clases ni llevarte la comida del comedor sin permiso? —preguntó el mayor cambiando su fría mirada a una llena de confianza para calmar al pequeño.

—L-Lo siento, pero ellos tenían mucha hambre. —dijo Izuku, mirando apenado hacia el pequeño plato que no contenía casi comida.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has probado algún bocado? —Izuku lo miro confundido por su pregunta, pero antes de si quiera abrir su boquita para responder, su estómago soltó un feroz y tierno gruñido respondiendo por él. Shota sonrió divertido, mientras Izuku se sonrojaba por la vergüenza—. Lo supuse, ven conmigo.

—Pero… No puedo dejarlos. —Shota iba a negarse a llevar a los gatitos consigo, pero al ver la carita de enorme tristeza que hacia el pequeño supo que jamás podría negarle algo a aquellos ojos increíblemente brillantes y esas mejillas pecosas sonrojadas.

Ese niño era la definición perfecta de lindura.

Él suspiro.

—Bien, sígueme. —Shota se acercó a los pequeños mininos y envolviéndolos bien en aquel saco los cargo. Izuku lo miro sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía, él a duras penas y podía cargar a uno y es que debido a su edad sus brazos no eran muy fuertes.

El mayor comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, e Izuku no tardo en comenzar a correr a su lado para poder mantener su paso. Shota supo que el peliverde era aún más bajito de lo que había imaginado, le llegaba a las rodillas prácticamente. Por ello decidió disminuir su paso, para que no tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo.

—Disculpe señor —El pelinegro lo miro, esperando su pregunta—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó mirándolo con esa enorme curiosidad que envolvía sus ojos.

—Shota Aizawa. —respondió simplemente, sin dejar de caminar.

Izuku sonrió ante su respuesta, aquel señor no era tan malo a como había pensado.

Ambos siguieron caminando por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a su destino, el gran comedor.

—Siéntate ahí. —ordenó él, mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde estaba la persona que atendía. Izuku obedeció sin dudar, desde que el señor Aizawa lo ayudo se había ganado su confianza. Alguien que lleve unos gatitos con tanto cuidado como lo hace él, no puede ser una mala persona.

Shota se acercó a la mujer que atendía el comer, quien al verlo se sorprendió bastante por aquellos cinco invitados que llevaba dormidos en sus brazos.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó ella curiosa, sin dejar de ver a los gatitos.

—Quisiera pedir algo…

Cuando el pelinegro pidió lo que quería, la señorita asintió con una enorme sonrisa enternecida por los gatitos. Shota solo podía enojarse porque ella prefería ignorarlo unas veces por centrarse en aquellos mininos. Aunque no podía culparla.

Cuando termino volvió al lugar donde estaba Izuku y se sentó frente a él llamando su atención.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el mayor, dejando a los gatitos sobre sus piernas.

—¡Tengo 5 años, pronto cumpliré seis! —respondió el pequeño con orgullo de poder cumplir aquel logro. Shota sonrió al ver la emoción del pequeño.

—¿Estas feliz por eso?

—¡Si, porque Izuku podrá crecer aún más para ayudar a los demás! —dijo el menor, mientras su rostro se iluminaba al mencionar a todos sus amigos.

—¿Quieres mucho a tus amigos? —Izuku sonrió tiernamente.

—Sí, porque ellos son mi familia. —la manera en la que el pequeño dijo eso, tenía cierto tono de tristeza que era opacado por la felicidad que demostraba. Aun así pudo detectarlo, y esos brillantes ojos verdes fueron opacados durante unos segundos.

—Aquí están su orden. —una de las ayudantes del orfanato trajo a su mesa las cosas que había ordenado. Del lado del mayor dejo tan solo una humeante taza de café, y al frente del pequeño dejo un plato con katsudon. Al verlo los ojitos de Izuku volvieron a brillar, no con tanta intensidad como antes pero lo hacían.

—Señor Aizawa-sensei —el nombrado lo miro esperando que hablara—. ¿Puedo comer esto? —preguntó señalando el plato frente a él.

—Puedes comer lo que gustes. —dijo Shota, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Izuku sonrió, y después de agradecer por la comida comenzó a devorar su katsudon.

Shota lo veía curioso, el pequeño tenía cierta gracia para moverse. En cierta manera parecía un pequeño muñeco moviéndose por sí mismo, sus movimientos eran tan delicados que estaba seguro que si su cabello fuera un poco más largo seria confundido con una niña. Sin duda ese niño no se compraba en nada con todos los demás, a diferencia de ellos Izuku aún conservaba aquella pureza que tanto caracterizaba a los niños. Los demás lamentablemente la habían estado perdiendo mediante más tiempo pasaban en el orfanato.

Cuando un niño llegaba a UA su felicidad se apagaba, era un hecho que nadie podía cambiar.

Pero Izuku era diferente, lo supo desde el momento en el que lo vio con aquellos gatitos. Él aun sonreía de manera cálida y sincera. Una sonrisa incomparable, y que Izuku aún conservaba. Era una pequeña luz que aún no se había apagado a pesar de estar rodeada de toda la oscuridad de UA.

—Izuku —el pequeño lo miro, aun con su boquita llena—. ¿Hace cuánto estas en este lugar? —preguntó en un tono suave, no quería arruinar la felicidad de ese niño mientras disfrutaba su comida.

Sin embargo el pequeño no mostro sino de tristeza alguna, tan solo llevo una de sus manitos a su quijada mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé, siempre he estado aquí. —respondió él, volviendo a comer otro bocado.

Shota frunció levemente el ceño, Izuku tenía tan solo cinco años, por lo cual debió haber llegado siendo tan solo un bebé. El porcentaje de bebés que llegaban a UA fue reducido drásticamente durante los últimos años, debido a que ellos eran adoptados antes de siquiera pasar una semana en el orfanato. Los demás niños no tenían tanta suerte.

No podía creerlo, Izuku era un niño increíblemente adorable. ¿Cómo era posible que aun permaneciera en ese lugar? La inocencia de él era algo maravilloso que poseía, y dudaba que nadie lo hubiese notado.

—¿Sabes algo sobre tu… familia? —Shota tuvo mucho cuidado al decir esa última palabra. Según sabia y por experiencia propia, lo último que los niños querían saber era sobre eso, su antigua familia. Para ellos era un tema m uy delicado, tanto que incluso algunos pequeños habían caído en depresión.

El pequeño dejo de comer y miro tristemente a su casi vacío plato de katsudon, y Shota se sintió culpable.

—Izuku no recuerda sobre su antiguo hogar, ni sabe el nombre de sus padres. —en ese momento, él levanto su mirada y miro con una gran sonrisa al pelinegro—. Pero para Izuku su verdadera familia está en este lugar.

Después de aquellas palabras, Shota no pregunto nada más, era obvio que para el pequeño hablar de su desconocida familia era un tema que prefería evitar.

Esa tarde, Shota pagó toda la comida que el pequeño Izuku pudiera comer.

* * *

Observo hacia el cielo, la noche había caído hace ya varias horas y ahora el cielo se encontraba adornado con millones de estrellas. Sabía que Emi se había ido hacia mucho, recibió todas sus llamadas y sus mensajes durante mucho tiempo. Al final tuvo que enviarle una disculpa y que le compensaría después todo.

Después de aquella conversación con el pequeño en el comedor, decidió acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Izuku era un niño muy educado, había agradecido y se había disculpado mucho con él por haberse molestado en pagar toda esa comida que comió. Sin embargo Shota solo negó divertido y le dijo que se lo podía pagar no volviendo a faltar a clases ni al almuerzo.

Ese pequeño niño se había quedado marcado en su mente, por algún motivo ver aquella sonrisa resplandeciente le causaba una enorme tristeza. Izuku merecía tener una hermosa familia y vivir en un lugar mejor que aquel. Pero la vida puede ser muy injusta para las personas que menos lo merecen.

Él miro hacia sus brazos suspirando, al menos había logrado salvar a esos pequeños gatitos. Después de discutir con el pequeño sobre llevar a los animalitos a un refugio, Izuku logro convencerlo con aquella mirada que le impedía negarse. Había terminado accediendo a llevarlos a su casa.

Al llegar, Shota libero a los pequeños en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Ellos no perdieron el tiempo para comenzar a explorarlo todo comenzando a escalar todo lo que veían.

Preparo una pequeña merienda para él, y les dio un poco de comida a los gatitos que había comprado de camino a su casa. Luego de hacer una cama improvisada en su sala, se dirigió a su habitación para por fin descansar después de aquel agotador y curioso día.

Cuando estaba en su cama, Shota tomo su celular y miro durante varios segundos un número en específico antes de llamarlo. A los pocos segundos, una agotada voz se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Si?_ —dijo la persona del otro lado.

—¿Día agotador? —preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa. La persona del otro lado suspiro.

— _No tienes idea. ¿A qué se debo tu llamada, Shota?_ —preguntó un poco más alegre.

—Necesito preguntarte algo Nemuri. —la nombrada accedió, esperando su pregunta—. Es sobre uno de los niños de tu grupo.

Nemuri quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea soltó otro suspiro, pero mucho más agotador.

— _Imagino que ya has conocido a Izuku._ —dijo ella, sabiendo que tan solo alguien como él sería capaz de causar tanta intriga en Shota como para que recurriera a llamarla—. _¿Qué quieres saber?_

—¿Por qué esta él en UA? —preguntó aquello que lo tenía más curiosidad.

— _Hace cinco años, UA se enfrentaba a todas las familias violentas que habían en Japón. Y una de esas familias, era la familia de Izuku. —_ Shota abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin imaginarse que ese fuera el motivo por el cual Izuku fue separado de ellos—. _Su madre era una mujer amorosa, se veía en sus ojos el amor que le profesaba a Izuku. A diferencia de su padre… —_ Ella se detuvo un momento para tomar aire—. _Era un hombre violento, amenazaba constantemente a su esposa con su hijo, por lo cual ella termino recurriendo a UA para poder salvar a su pequeño, sin importarle las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos._

Nemuri se detuvo al terminar aquella oración, y Shota sabia porque. Hablar de aquello no debía ser fácil, y menos para alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo con Izuku.

—¿Por qué Izuku aún permanece en UA? Creo que ya has notado lo especial es ese niño. —preguntó él, algo enojado por saber que nadie se había llevado al pequeño de ese lugar.

— _Izuku es un niño adorable, un hijo que cualquier pareja desearía tener con ellos. Durante todos estos años varias parejas han venido e Izuku ha sido el niño que ellos han querido —_ El pelinegro se extrañó—. _Pero Izuku es quien se ha negado._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shota algo enojado—. ¿Por qué negarse cuando puede salir de UA e ir a un lugar mejor?

— _Porque para Izuku, su familia está en UA._ —El pelinegro recordó las palabras que le había dicho el pequeño en el comedor, las mismas que Nemuri les estaba diciendo—. _Izuku no planea abandonar a su familia, aun si eso significa quedarse en UA durante mucho tiempo más._

Shota bufó molesto.

—Niño estúpido… —dijo enojado, aunque la verdad era que le dolía ver que Izuku era un niño demasiado bueno como para seguir en UA.

— _Se cómo te sientes, pero aunque no lo parezca Izuku es feliz en ese lugar —_ Nemuri sonrió, a pesar de saber que él no podía verla—. _Para los demás niños, Izuku es una luz de esperanza en UA. Ellos ven en él a su única familia, e Izuku los ve a ellos como su familia. Nada de lo que le digas lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Es un niño idiota después de todo._

Ella rió divertida, sabiendo que incluso para ella, Izuku se había convertido en el hijo que no tiene, y que desearía que fuera. Shota lo sabía, si tan solo él se había encariñado con el pequeño hablando solo unas horas, Nemuri que había estado conviviendo con él desde esos cinco años ella lo amaría más que a nadie.

—Si… me he dado cuenta de ello. —El pelinegro también sonrió, más aun al ver como la puerta de su habitación era abierta lentamente y los cinco pequeños gatitos saltaban a su cama para comenzar a acomodarse a sus dos lados.

— _¿Qué planeas hacer, Shota? —_ preguntó ella, sabiendo que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de haber conocido al pequeño ángel de UA.

—Necesitare dos favores Nemuri. —dijo él seriamente.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_

—¿Aún está en pie la oferta de trabajo como maestro? —preguntó él, mientras acariciaba a los mininos.

Nemuri sonrió, sabía que Izuku era capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Pero no sabía que tenía la ternura suficiente como para hacer que el malvado y frio Shota Aizawa ablandara su corazón y decidiera trabajar con ellos.

Cada día que pasaba, aprendía que la magia de Izuku era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Shota y Nemuri terminaron de hablar, él se abrigó en su saco de dormir. Mientras los pequeños gatitos se acurrucaron junto a su cabeza.

Ese día Shota había aprendido dos cosas: No volver a ignorar los consejos de Emi y agradecerle por haberlo obligado a ir, y que siempre que pudiera compraría katsudon y llevaría y dormiría con gatitos en su hogar.

Todo por ver nuevamente aquella cálida sonrisa en el pequeño y adorable Izuku.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por tu apoyo querida lectora o lector!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado la temática de Dad Aizawa y Son Izuku. Por lo cual este no será el único capítulo de ellos, vendrá más de esta adorable relación padre/hijo.**

 **Y no solo con Aizawa, vendrán más familias. ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leerme, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo~!**


	6. El paciente

—Siguiente. —habló una voz por el altavoz, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en aquella inmensa sala.

Todas las personas observaron sus respectivos turnos, verificando que no fueran ellos a seguir, y suspirando por la espera o simplemente por alivio. Los niños eran quienes más felices se encontraban de no ser ellos los siguientes, y los adultos no podían hacer nada más que reír por la actitud de sus hijos.

En medio de todas las personas, de una de las sillas un pequeño niño bajo de ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio del cual todos estaban esperando. Las personas veían curioso a ese pequeño, el cual iba sin ningún adulto a su lado, a diferencia de los demás niños que llevaban a sus padres. Pero lo que más les llamaba la atención era aquella venda que cubría totalmente su ojo izquierdo.

El pequeño niño de cabellos blancos y rojos ignoro aquellas miradas de compasión a las que ya se había acostumbrado de parte de los adultos, y las de temor de parte de los niños. Sin importarle nada más siguió su camino hacia el consultorio que había estado visitando los últimos meses y al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Las miradas que las personas le daban no era algo que le preocupara, pues desde siempre las había recibido y aquellas no eran diferentes a las demás. Las personas solían mirarlo cada vez que podían sin pudor alguno.

Él pequeño abrió la puerta del lugar, observando como en medio estaba un escritorio y tras el estaba una mujer mayor que al verlo sonrió alegremente.

—Shoto-kun, que alegría que estés aquí. —habló ella, levantándose se du lugar para acercarse al recién llegado. El pequeño tan solo asintió bajando su mirada—. Vamos Shoto-kun, no seas tímido. —dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal que los niños sacaban en ella, y aún más el lindo niño de cabellos bicolores.

—Lo siento Chiyo-san —se disculpó él. Aun sin levantar su mirada.

Chiyo Shuzenji era la enfermera de aquel hospital que atendía a los niños, era una mujer bondadosa y amorosa, la cual amaba su trabajo con todo su corazón. Pero sin duda aquel pequeño se había ganado todo su cariño en tan poco tiempo.

Shoto Todoroki, un pequeño niño huérfano de 6 años. Había comenzado a venir al hospital hacia unos meses, luego de que su madre le arrojara en su rostro todo el contenido de una tetera de agua hirviendo. El pequeño fue separado de sus padres al ver el entorno violento al que tenía que enfrentarse todos los días, junto con sus hermanos que fueron separados y alejados de su lado.

Para Chiyo, Shoto era un niño increíblemente tierno, lo supo desde la primera consulta a la que asistió. Pero el pequeño había terminado inevitablemente cerrado su corazón. La única persona a la cual le tenía un gran amor y con la que podía sonreír le había dejado una cruel cicatriz en su rostro, que le recordaría siempre aquella traición que sintió.

Al pequeño Shoto le había arrebatado su felicidad.

La mayor sonrió tiernamente, para después acariciar la mejilla del pequeño bajo la venda que cubría su ojo. Shoto levanto su mirada, y ella pudo ver aquella tristeza que siempre había en ella. Para él venir al hospital era también algo triste, ya que siempre debía ver a todas esas familias felices. Los niños que irradiaban felicidad junto con sus padres, era algo que él hubiese deseado tener en su corta vida.

—No te preocupes pequeño —dijo ella en tono dulce—. Ven, revisaremos como va tu rostro y podrás irte si lo deseas.

Shoto asintió, y siguió a Chiyo hacia una de las camas que había en el lugar. El consultorio estaba dividido por varias camillas, las cuales eran separas por medio de cortinas. Todo se hacía debido a que Chiyo atendía a muchos niños por día, y atendía a varios en un solo turno. A pesar de lo agotador que fuera, la sonrisa de aquella amable enfermera jamás desaparecía.

El pequeño subió a la camilla con ayuda de ella, cuando estuvo listo Chiyo tomo unas tijeras que tenía en una mesita al lado y con cuidado comenzó a cortar el vendaje que cubría el ojo izquierdo de él. Cuando termino de remover todas las vendas, pudo ver como aquella cicatriz que cubría toda la zona del ojo y se extendía hasta su ceja pero no hasta llegar a su mejilla, no daba signos de querer curarse.

Ella suspiro, sabiendo que no era nada bueno. Shoto era un niño muy lindo, y estaba segura que en un futuro sería un chico muy atractivo. Y aquella cicatriz sería algo que podría deprimirlo mucho. A Chiyo no le interesaba eso, pues aunque tuviera toda su carita cubierta ella jamás juzgaría a Shoto por ello.

—Bueno, parece que ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez —dijo ella mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Shoto para mirarlo detenidamente—. No veo signos de heridas de gravedad, todo marcha en orden. Solo falta revisar tu ojo. —Chiyo giro para tomar el oftalmoscopio en la mesita.

—No va a curarse… ¿Verdad? —preguntó en un susurró Shoto, tomando su brazo derecho y agachando su mirada.

Chiyo detuvo su mano antes de tomar el instrumento, y giro mirando preocupada al pequeño.

—¿Alguna vez te has lastimado, Shoto-kun? —preguntó ella, sentándose frente a él mientras veía como sus ojitos bicolores se tornaban brillosos.

—Si… —respondió el en voz baja.

—Y dime ¿Qué ha sucedido con las cicatrices que te quedan? ¿Permanecen para siempre? —Shoto negó tiernamente moviendo su cabecita de lado a lado. Chiyo sonrió—. Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, tal vez dure más tiempo, pero todo sanara.

El pequeño le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció casi al instante. Pero aquella fue suficiente para ella.

—Disculpe, Shuzenji-san —una de las enfermeras del lugar, se asomó por la cortina—. Ha llegado uno de los pacientes especiales. —avisó ella en un susurro para evitar llamar la atención de los demás pacientes.

Chiyo asintió, y la enfermera se retiró.

—Discúlpame un momento Shoto-kun, iré por el paciente y vendré enseguida contigo. —el pequeño asintió, y ella se retiró del lugar.

El pequeño Shoto comenzó a mover sus piernitas que colgaban debido a la altura de la camilla, mientras esperaba el regreso de la enfermera. Esperaba no salir muy tarde, pues la señora de la casa donde vivía se enojaba mucho cuando no llegaba a la hora que decía y lo dejaba sin cenar. Como extrañaba la comida de su mamá, a pesar de que siempre estuviera nerviosa, jamás se sentía solo estando con ella.

Cuando escucho como la camilla vecina rechinaba salió de sus pensamientos, logrando escuchar la voz de Chiyo-san.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó ella, para luego suspirar—. No tienes remedio, espérame aquí iré por mis instrumentos ya vuelvo. —Shoto logró escuchar como ella salía nuevamente de la habitación, dejando aquel silencio inundar todo el lugar.

Shoto observa curioso la cortina que lo separaba del otro paciente, por las sobras que veía era bajito, quizás un poco más que él. Su cabello parecía querer escapar hacia todas direcciones debido a lo esponjado que era, parecía una persona extraña.

Un sonido de algo cayendo llamo su atención, al observar al suelo en el lugar donde se separaban las dos camillas había un muñeco, uno que Shoto reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡All Might! —dijo él bastante sorprendido al ver la figura de su superhéroe favorito en el suelo, pero al ver que lo dijo muy fuerte llevo sus manitas a su boca para callarse. Observo con temor como la persona del otro lado bajaba de la camilla y tomaba el muñeco, y comenzó a desear que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Pero claro, nada nunca salía como quisiera.

La cortina fue movida hacia un lado con rapidez, sorprendiendo a Shoto pues del otro lado de ella y quien era responsable de haberla movido había otro niño, de cabellos verdosos al igual que sus ojos que lo veían con mucha intensidad.

—¡Oh! Con que tú eres el otro paciente —dijo el pequeño peliverde mientras sonreía—. ¿También eres fan de All Might? —preguntó mientras extendía el muñeco que Shoto había observado hace algunos segundos. Sin embargo, Shoto no respondió a su pregunta, tan solo miro hacia el suelo y se mantuvo callado—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el recién llegado—. ¿No puedes hablar? —Shoto seguía sin responder, por lo que el peliverde lo observo durante unos segundos antes de caminar hasta él y una vez enfrente levanto su muñeco para enseñárselo desde muy cerca a Shoto, quien retrocedió en la camilla por su repentino acercamiento.

—¡¿Q-Que crees que haces?! —preguntó él, mirándolo nervioso.

—¡Sabia que podías hablar! —dijo el otro niño con una enorme sonrisa, para después extender su otra mano vacía hacia él—.Mi nombre es Izuku. ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —preguntó mientras movía los brazos del muñeco, simulando que hacia una pose heroica.

—S-Shoto… —susurró el pequeño de cabellos bicolores, olvidando la pena y centrando su atención en aquella magnifica figura exactamente igual al superhéroe del que siempre leía.

Izuku sonrió al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos al ver a All Might.

—Bien Shoto-kun, lamento mucho haberte interrumpido pero no pudo evitarlo al ver que alguien más también conocía de All Might. —comentó con cierta emoción abrazando al muñeco contra sí.

—Izuku… —Shoto lo miro con cierta curiosidad en sus bellos ojos. A pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otros niños, tan solo de ver que no era el único que adoraba a aquel personaje increíble, le hacía sentir cierta alegría. La timidez que tuvo en algún momento por cruzar palabras con él, había desaparecido dejando cierta emoción.

—Shoto-kun —Izuku sonrió con cierta dulzura, ¡aquel niño era increíblemente tímido! Lo supo cuando vio como intentaba esquivar su mirada y esconderse. ¿Acaso era porque tenía algo en la cara? Esperaba que no, no quisiera asustarlo aún más—. ¿Te gusta All Might? —a pesar de saber ya la respuesta, Izuku quería entablar una conversación normal con él, por lo cual se aseguraría que Shoto lo dijera por cuenta propia.

—Si… mucho. —respondió el pequeño de ojos bicolores, mostrando una pequeñísima sonrisa que Izuku notó.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Izuku sonrió con cierta nostalgia que confundió a Shoto. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porqué del cambio de su actitud, pero la cortina fue movida y por ella ingreso Chiyo quien los observo sorprendida.

—Izuku, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en tu cama. —dijo ella enojada observando al pequeño de cabellos verdosos.

Izuku miro hacia el suelo, y escondió el muñeco tras su espalda antes de que siquiera Chiyo pudiera percatarse de él.

—Lo siento Chiyo-san —se disculpó el pequeño levantando su cabecita y mirándola con vergüenza.

La enfermera soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No te preocupes Izuku, pero sabes que no debes moverte mucho de tu cama. ¿Entiendes? —el pequeño asintió—. Bien, ahora ven que ya han llegado por ti.

Chiyo se movió a un lado para dejar que el niño pasara primero, e Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero antes de hacerlo, giro y observo al pequeño Shoto que lo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido.

—Adiós, Shoto-kun. —se despidió con una tierna sonrisa, para después retirarse junto con Chiyo en dirección hacia la salida del hospital.

Shoto quedo observando la salida durante unos segundos, aquel sorpresivo encuentro con Izuku lo había dejado muy extrañado. Primero se había mostrado con una actitud muy animada, y después adquirió una mirada triste. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, y eso que él no era de hablar con muchas personas.

Izuku era sin duda un paciente muy extraño.

* * *

—Bienvenido Shoto-kun, Chiyo-san está un poco retrasada, pero puedes esperarla si quieres que no tardara. —dijo una de las enfermeras que atendía el lugar con una sonrisa indicándole unas sillas.

Shoto asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia ellas para después sentarse en la más alejada del lugar.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última que vez que había venido al hospital por su consulta, y en ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Izuku. Ese niño era tan intrigante y tan extraño que no sabía si sentirse molesto o divertido por ello. Shoto nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar o hacer amistad con niños de su edad, pues sus padres siempre fueron muy estrictos con él y no permitían que pasara su infancia como lo hacía cualquier otro niño. Era por eso que le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con personas desconocidas, además de que después del accidente, había perdido mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Él, a diferencia de lo que decían las personas que lo conocían por sus padres, no era un niño arrogante como su padre, ni mucho menos ignorante como lo era su madre. Shoto era la única rama de aquella familia que había nacido del lado contrario al camino que las demás le imponían.

Era un niño callado, que nunca supo cómo expresarse debido a las ataduras que sus padres ejercían sobre él. _No debía ser bueno con las personas bajo su nivel_. _No debía mostrar compasión_. _No debía interponer a otros sobre él, y más importante que nada, no darle sus palabras a quien no las merecía._

A pesar de la poca edad que Shoto poseía, él era capaz de entender el oscuro poder de esas palabras que le eran repetidas a diario. Así que sin más opciones, Shoto decidió obedecer a sus padres, y después de eso él no volvió a dirigir palabra alguna a ellos.

Por ello el observar como Izuku, un niño que a penas y lo había visto era capaz de hablarle con tanta confianza que le abrumaba. Y eso tan solo por compartir un simple gusto.

O eso quería creer.

Desde pequeño siempre le gusto la historia del símbolo de la paz, el héroe que podía salvar a todos con tan solo una simple sonrisa. La misma que iluminaba los oscuros días de Shoto.

All Might era el mejor superhéroe de todos, aquel que ahuyentaba a todos los villanos con una simple frase.

 _¡No hay nada que temer! ¿Sabes por qué?_

 _¡Porque yo estoy aquí!_

El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, y al ver como la enfermera que lo había atendido ingresaba lo sorprendió, pero al ver a quien era al que estaba acompañando.

—¡Shoto-kun! —gritó Izuku alegre al ver en aquellas sillas al niño de cabellos y ojos bicolores.

Shoto aun sorprendido tan solo levanto su mano e hizo la señal del saludo.

—Espera junto a Shoto-kun, Izuku. —el pequeño asintió y corrió feliz hacia las sillas donde estaba el otro niño. No terminaba de llegar cuando saltó cayendo justamente en la silla al lado de la de Shoto.

—¡Que alegría verte, Shoto-kun! —dijo Izuku, acercándose lo más que pudo hacia él—. Pensé que no volverías, pero aquí estas. No es bueno, pero es bueno si puedo verte. —habló tan rápido Izuku, que Shoto a duras penas pudo entender algo de ello.

—A-Ah yo… —pero antes de terminar, Izuku saco algo de su bolsillo para después enseñárselo.

—¡Mira Shoto-kun! —era el muñeco de All Might que había visto antes, tan solo que ahora tenía un pequeño detalle que nadie notaria, pero él si al ser tan detallista.

El ojito visible de Shoto brillo con mucha más intensidad que la primera vez que observo el muñeco.

—¡La infalible capa de All Might! —gritó sorprendido, mirándolo con admiración—. ¡Creí que estaban agotadas!

—¡Igual yo, pero logre conseguirla y ahora está completo! —comentó orgulloso mientras sonreía alegre.

—Increíble… —Shoto estiro una de sus manos dispuesto a tocarlo, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la retiro de inmediato mirando avergonzado hacia el suelo.

Izuku lo miro curioso, y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Adelante Shoto-kun, puedes tomarlo. —dijo con toda la confianza que pudo.

Shoto lo miro un poco inseguro, pero al ver aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, aquellas emociones negativas desaparecieron y la figura se alzó nuevamente frente a su rostro.

Con mucha lentitud fue llevando sus manos hacia ella, haciendo notorios aquellos temblores que causaba el nerviosismo de tomar aquella preciada obra de arte. Cuando sus dedos agarraron a la figura a su alrededor, una nueva emoción de incredulidad se posó en su corazón.

All Might…

En la carita de Shoto una enorme sonrisa opaco toda tristeza que hubiese sentido alguna vez, su único ojo visible resplandecía como una gota brillante de felicidad mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente por la emoción que le causaba aquello.

Con cuidado llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de la figura, acariciando los cabellos dorados de All Might, después su súper traje y su capa.

Izuku sonrió, habiendo logrado su objetivo.

Desde el primer momento que escucho la emoción de Shoto al mencionar a All Might, supo que al igual que él era un gran admirador del superhéroe. Desde pequeño siempre leyó las historias que poseía UA en su biblioteca, y sus favoritas eran las de él. Recuerda escasamente que cuando aún no aprendía a leer, Nemuri siempre las leía para él en las noches. Cuando aprendió no tardo en comenzar a leer cada libro sobre los héroes.

En su cuarto cumpleaños, Nemuri junto con otros maestros le regalaron aquella figura que tanto había anhelado. Lo hicieron muy feliz con ella, y ahora era el momento de que All Might hiciera feliz a otra persona.

—Shoto-kun —el nombrado miro a Izuku por sobre el muñeco, admirando aquella misma mirada nostálgica que había visto la primera vez que se conocieron—. ¿Te gustaría cuidar de All Might por mí?

Shoto lo miro sorprendido.

—No podría… —dijo bajito él, avergonzado por pensar haber demostrado mucho afecto a algo que no era suyo.

—Claro que puedes, después de todo parece que tú también le agradas a All Might —Izuku se acercó a él, y llevando una de sus manos a la figura tomo su brazo y lo levanto—. ¡ _El pequeño Shoto también le agrada a All Might! —_ dijo él con la voz más gruesa que pudo _—. ¡No tendrás nada que temer Shoto-kun, porque yo estoy aquí!_

Ante esas palabras, Shoto abrió su ojito mientras sentía como comenzaba a picar. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia lo había invadido ahora a él.

—¿E-En serio lo harías I-Izuku? —preguntó tímido, observando al muñeco que a pesar de no ser real seguía resplandeciendo con esa sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Pero para eso te pediré un gran favor Shoto-kun. —dijo Izuku sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡C-Claro! ¡Lo que sea! —Shoto lo miro decidido a cumplir lo que fuera a pedir, para alegría de Izuku.

—Bien, entonces… —el pequeño peliverde se acercó aún más a él, y llevando su mano hacia su rostro, la poso sobre el vendaje que poseía en su rostro—. ¿Podrías dejar de ocultar tu tierno rostro?

Shoto se extrañó por su pedido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entenderlo.

—No lo necesitas, Shoto-kun. —respondió Izuku.

—Pero… mi rostro no es tierno. —dijo Shoto, cubriendo el vendaje con su mano, y mirando triste hacia el suelo.

—¿En verdad? Porque a última vez que nos vimos y lo vi no me pareciste nada malo. —admitió Izuku sonriendo.

El de cabellos bicolores se avergonzó ante ello, había olvidado por completo que la primera vez que se conocieron, él no tenía su vendaje. Aquello significaba que Izuku había visto su cicatriz.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pensando que había cometido otro error.

—No te disculpes Shoto-kun —Izuku llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, y apretó sus mejillas—. Debes disculparte cuando dices algo malo, y eso no es malo. —él lo soltó, y lo miro con una sonrisa—. Tu rostro no tiene nada de malo, por ello no debes cubrirlo.

—¡Pero…!

Izuku lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo.

—Tu rostro en único Shoto-kun, no debes avergonzarte por ello. —Shoto lo miro sorprendido, mientras analizaba sus palabras.

El pequeño de cabellos rojos y blancos suspiro, para después llevar sus manitas hacia su cabeza y deshacerse de aquel molesto vendaje que siempre había llevado. Las vendas cayeron al suelo, y él miro al niño frente a él temeroso de lo que pudiera decir. Pero para su sorpresa, Izuku ahora sonreía más alegre, y aquella calidez que liberaba era capaz de ahuyentar todos sus temores sobre lo que pensara. Con esa sonrisa, le decía más que con cualquier palabra.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco, Shoto-kun? —preguntó Izuku, señalando al muñeco.

—Pero tú no tienes uno, y Chiyo-san puede llegar en cualquier momento. —respondió mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a la nombrada.

—Entonces será mejor darnos prisa —Izuku comenzó a peinar su desordenado cabello hacia atrás, intentando parecerse al peinado de All Might—. Yo seré mi propio All Might, Shoto-kun. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, imitando la del muñeco.

Shoto tan solo pudo sonreír y negar divertido por la actitud de él.

Ambos niños salieron de la recepción del hospital para llegar al campus del mismo, y en ese lugar comenzaron a jugar al superhéroe. Las risas inundaban todo el lugar, mientras Izuku simulaba lanza varios ataques contra Shoto, quien fingía ser alcanzado por uno y lanzarse al suelo riendo. Ambos saltaban y caía uno sobre el otro, causando que sus ropas se ensuciaran por la tierra, aunque aquello no les importara.

Unos varios minutos después, Chiyo llegó al hospital, y curiosa se acercó a las sillas al ver algo tirado bajo ellas. Al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era el mismo vendaje que ella había utilizado antes, y sabía a quién pertenecía. Curiosa comenzó a buscar con la mirada a aquel pequeño, sin tener ningún éxito. Pero al escuchar ciertos sonidos se acercó a unas de las ventanas, sorprendiéndose con lo que veía.

En las afueras del hospital, estaba no solamente Shoto, sino Izuku jugando emocionadamente junto con su muñeco. Ambos niños sonreían extremadamente felices, mientras ambos fingían luchar, y cuando uno caía al suelo, él otro se acercaba a ayudarlo y terminaban riendo aún más.

Chiyo sonrió enternecida por aquella adorable escena, y no era la única. Varias personas se detenían a observar a los niños, y sonreían ante aquello. A pesar de que el hospital tuviera aquel espacio para juegos, eran muy escasas las veces que algunos lo utilizaban, y ver a dos niños jugando tan alegres era algo muy agradable de ver.

Sin duda lo que más la emocionaba era que Shoto, un niño que había olvidado como sonreír, estuviera en ese mismo momento, llorando de la risa junto con Izuku. Ese pequeño Izuku, había logrado lo que ella no pudo, hacer que Shoto recuperara un poco de su confianza y su felicidad.

Había pensado que Nemuri exageraba al decirle que ese niño era tan especial, pero ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos.

Observo la hora, notando lo tarde que era y que ambos niños habían perdido sus citas. Sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo pasar y que ellos siguieran divirtiéndose un poco más. Luego aceptaría los regaños de su superior, ahora lo importante era que ellos se divirtieran lo más que pudieran.

Esa noche, ambos niños llegaron a sus casas sucios hasta las orejas siendo regañados por sus superiores. Pero con una sonrisa que no se borraría durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¡Chiyo-san! —la nombrada levanto su mirada de la computadora y observo como un renovado Shoto ingresaba con una enorme sonrisa en su carita.

—Hola Shoto-kun —saludó ella con una sonrisa acercándose al pequeño.

Desde la última vez que Shoto vino al hospital, había tenido un enorme avance. Ya no quería aquel vendaje en su rostro, y ahora parecía más feliz que nunca por venir al hospital. Claro que lo entendía, pues era el único lugar en donde podía encontrarse con su único amigo.

Al pensar en eso, la sonrisa de Chiyo se borró al saber lo que vendría.

—Chiyo-san ¿Ha venido Izuku? —preguntó emocionado observando para todos lados buscando señales del niño peliverde.

—Shoto-kun… —Chiyo se acercó a él, y se agacho a su altura poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Izuku no va a volver pronto al hospital. —dijo ella intentando que el pequeño no se entristeciera.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó dejando de sonreír, haciéndola sentir culpable.

—Veras Shoto-kun, Izuku solo estaba aquí mientras cumplía con un tratamiento, y ya ha terminado. —explicó ella.

—O sea… ¿Qué Izuku no volverá? —preguntó triste el pequeño de ojitos bicolores, al pensar que no volvería a ver a su nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, eso sería lo mejor. Pero lo más probable es que lo haga —Chiyo rio divertida—. Izuku puede ser un niño muy torpe a veces, y por ello visita el hospital muy seguido.

—Pero Izuku vendrá cuando yo no este. —dijo Shoto, mirándola fijamente. Chiyo suspiro para después sonreír, pensando en una gran idea.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas a visitar a Izuku? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Visitarlo? —repitió Shoto confundido—. Pero yo no sé dónde vive.

—No vive muy lejos de aquí, podrás ir cuando quieras a verlo. —ella tomo a Shoto de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia una ventana—. ¿Ves aquel enorme edificio de allá? —Shoto asintió—. Ahí es donde vive Izuku.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos sorprendido ¡Ese lugar era inmenso!

—Es enorme… ¿Acaso los padres de Izuku tienen mucho dinero? —preguntó inocentemente admirando el enorme edificio.

Chiyo borro su sonrisa, al saber que debía explicarle.

—Ese edificio es el hogar de Izuku y de muchos niños más —ella se sentó en la silla más cercana, sintiendo la fatiga por la edad—. Shoto-kun, al igual que tú Izuku no tiene padres. Aquel edificio es un orfanato, e Izuku vive en el junto con muchísimos niños iguales a él y a ti.

El pequeño se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿Izuku no tenía familia? Pero si era feliz, aún conservaba esa felicidad que poseían los demás niños al tener un hogar. ¿Qué tenía de diferente Izuku que aun podía sonreír de aquella manera?

—Pero Izuku es feliz. —dijo Shoto, aun sin entender porque Izuku era la excepción de todos los niños sin padres que aun podía ser feliz.

—Bueno, Izuku nunca conoció a sus padres, desde que era un bebé ha vivido en aquel orfanato. Quizás por eso no entienda el dolor que es perder una familia. —Chiyo suspiro por veinteava vez—. O quizás porque si tiene una familia, y no necesariamente deben ser unos padres.

—Eso es terrible —Shoto miro tristemente hacia el exterior, el cielo comenzaba tornarse naranja, y aquel edificio se iluminaba aún más—. Izuku me dio su muñeco, le he quitado a su única familia. —dijo él triste, sacando de su bolsillo el increíble muñeco de All Might—. No debí haberlo aceptado.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, Izuku se hubiera sentido peor, Shoto-kun. —dijo Chiyo, sonriéndole al pequeño por su inocencia. Era muy tierno.

—¡Pero Izuku ahora esta solo! —exclamó Shoto, sintiéndose mal por permitir que Izuku volviera a aquel lugar solo. Él vivía en una casa con una familia que a pesar de no quererlo como uno de ellos, al menos no debía sufrir por lo que pasaba Izuku.

—Dime Shoto-kun ¿La sonrisa que tenía Izuku, era la misma que tendría una persona que se encuentra sola?—Chiyo poso su mano en su cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

Shoto lo pensó un poco, sin duda lo que más destacaba de Izuku era aquella cálida sonrisa que era capaz de darle a cualquier persona. Esa misma sonrisa que lo había engañado, pues Izuku aparentaba ser de todo menos un niño huérfano. Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que irradiaba, siempre había nostalgia escondida en esas sonrisas.

—Izuku no está solo… —Shoto levanto la mirada, y miro seriamente a Chiyo—. Pero tampoco estará siempre acompañado.

Chiyo se sorprendió por la mirada que le daba su pequeño paciente. No se comparaba a ninguna que haya visto antes, esa estaba cargada de determinación. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

—Entonces Shoto-kun ¿Qué quieres hacer para evitar que Izuku se sienta solo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Shoto la miro alegremente.

Durante aquella consulta Shoto le relato el plan que tenía a Chiyo, quien estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier cosa al pequeño.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en las instalaciones de UA, en donde todos los niños y personas adultas comenzaban a poner en marcha todo el lugar. Las clases comenzarían pronto por lo cual algunos niños comenzaban a caminar hacia sus respectivos grupos.

Izuku caminaba con un rostro somnoliento.

—¿Estas bien Izu-kun? —preguntó una pequeña castaña que iba a su lado.

—Si Ochako-chan, solo tengo un poco de sueño. —dijo él sonriendo tiernamente.

Ochako no muy convencida por sus palabras asintió. Izuku podía ser un niño muy terco con tal de no preocupar a sus amigos.

—Después de salir de clases iras a dormir. —dijo ella autoritariamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero Ochako-chan! —Izuku la miro tristemente.

Ochako estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo alguien los interrumpió.

—Oh Izuku, con que aquí estabas —Nemuri salió de uno de los salones del edificio y se acercó a los niños.

—Nemuri-sensei ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado el pequeño peliverde.

—Parece que Shuzenji-san olvido decirte algo, por lo cual te ha enviado un mensaje. —explicó ella, causando que Izuku se extrañara al escuchar sobre la amable enfermera que siempre lo atendía cuando tenía problemas—. El mensaje está en la sala, ven conmigo un momento.

Izuku asintió, y después de despedirse de Ochako y convencerla de dejarlo ir solo comenzó a seguir a Nemuri hacia la sala principal.

—¿Por qué Chiyo-san me enviaría un mensaje? —preguntó a su maestra, aun sin entender del todo porque aquello.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo pequeño? —preguntó Nemuri, deteniéndose frente a una puerta, invitando a Izuku a abrirla.

El pequeño la observo confundido, pero aun así se acercó dispuesto a ingresar al lugar. Pensó que quizás Nemuri le estuviese haciendo una broma, pero él confiaba mucho en ella y sabía que no jugaría con algo como eso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojitos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa de ver quien estaba en ese lugar.

En medio se encontraban Shoto.

Izuku se acercó hacia él, siendo llevado por su maestra que lo tomaba de su mano.

—Izuku, este pequeño fue enviado por Shuzenji-san. Tiene un mensaje para ti. —Nemuri dejo a los dos pequeños y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la salida—. No te preocupes, tienes permiso en mi clase. —sin decir más ella se retiró dejando a los niños solos.

—¡Shoto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Izuku con una tierna sonrisa al ver al otro niño.

—Izuku… —Shoto apretó sus pequeños puños, para después suspirar y mirar seriamente al menor—. Olvidaste esto en el hospital. —Shoto saco detrás de él al muñeco del superhéroe y se lo extendió a Izuku, quien lo vio extrañado.

—Pero Shoto-kun… —intentó replicar Izuku, pero Shoto lo interrumpió.

—No puedo aceptar a All Might, es tu guardián después de todo. —dijo él, sonriendo levemente al pequeño niño.

El pequeño peliverde sonrió.

—All Might fue mi guardián durante todos estos años, pero ahora es momento de que haga feliz a otro niño. —Izuku poso sus manitas en el muñeco y lo empujo hasta que Shoto lo tuviera nuevamente junto a él.

Shoto soltó un suspiro.

—¿En verdad no lo necesitas? —preguntó inseguro, en verdad no deseaba quitarle la felicidad a otro niño, justo como lo habían hecho sus padres con él.

—¡Claro que sí! —Shoto ahora lo vio confundido—. Lo necesito para que cuide a mi amigo después de todo. —admitió con una cálida sonrisa, que junto a sus palabras causo que Shoto sintiera aquel calor que por tantos años había ansiado sentir al observar todas aquellas familias, y aquellos niños junto a sus padres en el hospital.

Era un calor familiar.

Shoto sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Era increíble ¡Tenia un amigo! Y no era cualquier amigo, estaba seguro que si All Might en verdad existiera, sin duda seria Izuku.

Porque solamente Izuku podía vencer cualquier sentimiento negativo con tan solo su sonrisa, justo como lo hacía aquel magnifico héroe de las historias.

—No tienes remedio —Shoto suspiro divertido—. Bien, en ese caso te daré el mensaje de Chiyo-san.

 _Izuku es un niño torpe, siempre encuentra la manera de lastimarse por lo cual visita muy seguido el hospital. Pero sin duda es el único que al venir es el que muestra aquella cálida sonrisa, importándole poco estar lastimado con tal de haber salvado a alguien o haber hecho algún bien._

Esas habían sido las palabras de ella, definiendo la clase de paciente que era Izuku.

—Desde ahora yo seré un habitante más de este orfanato, y seré tú guardián. —dijo Shoto, poniendo su mano en su pecho como si estuviese haciendo alguna clase de juramento.

Izuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas debido a la vergüenza.

—¡P-Pero Shoto-kun, no necesito un guardián! —Izuku intentaba que entrara en razón.

—¿En verdad? Vas al hospital tres veces por semana, pero ahora estas castigado y por eso estas bien de milagro. —Shoto se rio tiernamente de él mismo por aquel tono de regaño que había utilizado—. Desde ahora yo seré tu guardián y tú serás mi paciente.

Izuku al ver la determinación del otro tan solo pudo suspirar resignado. Shoto sin duda había sido como lo supuso desde un principio, era todo un niño. Y ahora en UA podía serlo libremente sin ninguna atadura.

Porque UA trabajaba para eso, y él también.

—Muy bien, tu ganas Shoto-kun —Izuku sonrió divertido—. Entonces será mejor darnos prisa, ¡Quiero que conozcas a todos y a todo! —dijo emocionado Izuku comenzando a caminar hacia la salida junto con un sonriente Shoto.

 _Ese día llego un nuevo estudiante a UA, quien se unió al grupo 1-A junto con Izuku. Shoto Todoroki era hijo de dos grandes empresarios, quien fue librado de su custodia al ver que era maltratado por ellos y por las personas que tenían relación con su familia. Después de una fuerte discusión de sus padres, su madre en un arrebato de ira le había lanado agua hirviendo al rostro causando que una imborrable cicatriz quedara marcada en su ojo izquierdo, junto con todas las que ya tenía su corazón._

 _Esa fue la historia que Nemuri le había contado a Izuku sobre el caso del niño que había conocido en el hospital. Motivo por el cual decidió entregarle su objeto más preciado, All Might._

 _Ahora Shoto había pedido ser transferido a UA con tal de tener un ojo en él, y a sus palabras Izuku podía llegar a ser un paciente muy torpe. La mayoría de las personas en UA para sorpresa de Shoto lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y el pequeño poco a poco aprendería a ser uno más con los demás niños._

Izuku se sentía feliz por haber ayudado a su nuevo amigo a encontrar un nuevo hogar para él, porque estaba seguro que Shoto llegaría a ver UA algún día de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía.

No era un simple edificio, ni un simple orfanato. Era una casa, un hogar en donde estaría con toda su familia.

 _¡Ve más allá! ¡Plus Ultra!_

Y mientras eso ocurriese, Izuku seguiría siendo aquel torpe y entrometido paciente que Shoto pudiese cuidar.

Todo para nunca olvidara nuevamente como era sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo!**

 **Espero te siga gustando esta historia, de ser así puedes seguir comentando, ya que eso me anima mucho. :D**

 **También espero te haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado a nuestro querido Shoto. ;)**

 **Prometo actualizar mas seguido, no cada dos meses. :3**

 **¡Gracias por leerme, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **:D**


	7. El extraño

Finalmente las campanas habían sonado indicando el final del horario de clases, y todos los estudiantes de UA salían de sus aulas lo más rápido que podían en dirección hacia el gran comedor. Cada uno en su respectivo grupo, todos uniéndose en cada una de las mesas en el lugar junto con sus amigos y poder conversar alegremente con ellos.

Bueno, casi todos.

En una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, estaba un niño de alborotados cabellos purpuras estaba sentado en ella. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color lavanda, los cuales adornaban a la perfección su pequeño pero serio rostro. A pesar de estar alejado de los demás niños, estaba siendo el centro de varias miradas curiosas y asustadas, y a él no le queda más opción que ignorarlas para poder comenzar a comer su no tan apetecible comida.

Aquellas miradas como las detestaba, jamás podía pasar tranquilo su almuerzo sin que llamara la atención de alguien. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquello, pero no podía hacerlo cuando siempre lo molestaban. Era una suerte no tener a nadie y por lo menos estar un poco tranquilo en su soledad en aquella gran mesa, como siempre había estado.

O eso era lo que quería creer.

Al inmenso lugar comenzaron a entrar más niños que salían de sus clases, siendo entre ellos el pequeño peliverde más querido entre la mayoría.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Dame tu postre! —gritó un pequeño pelirrojo mientras se arrojaba sobre él y estiraba su mano intentado tomar el postre de su amigo.

—¡Piérdete cabeza de antorcha! —dijo el pequeño rubio golpeando a su amigo y alejando su postre lo más que podía de él.

—¿Esos son… espárragos? —preguntó Kyouka mirando algo asqueada la comida de su amiga.

—¡Así es! Mamá siempre los hacía para mí. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Momo tomando un poco con su cuchara y llevándolo hacia su amiga. Kyouka negó repetidas veces sintiendo nauseas.

—¡Minoru, deja mi comida! —gritó Mina golpeando al de más pequeña estatura, quien se había colgado de su brazo.

—Es lindo comer todos juntos ¿verdad? —Ochako sonrió mientras miraba Izuku quien estaba a su lado.

—Siempre es lindo. ¿Quieres mi postre Ochako-chan? —preguntó Izuku sonriente.

Los ojitos de ella se iluminaron.

—¿Estás seguro Izu-kun? —el pequeño asintió. Ochako tomo el postre de limón y comenzó a comerlo como si fuese un manjar de los Dioses.

Izuku sonrió feliz, amaba verla sonreír de aquella manera.

Al sentir como alguien más se sentaba a su lado, giró para ver aquella mirada bicolor que no se había separado de él desde su llegada.

—¿Quieres de mi postre, Izuku? —preguntó Shoto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras estiraba una cuchara con postre de fresa hasta la boca de Izuku.

—Ah, Shoto-kun —Izuku cerró apenado sus ojitos y abrió su boca para recibirlo gustoso.

—¡Izu-kun, toma del tuyo! —Ochako rápidamente llevo un poco de su postre a la boca del pequeño que aún no terminaba de saborear el otro.

Él avergonzado sonrió.

—G-Gracias, Ochako-chan. —dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Quieres postre, Izuku-kun? Puedes tomar un poco del mío. —Momo que estaba al frente de él imito la acción de Shoto estirando un bocado para que Izuku lo tomara.

—Él ya tiene suficiente con este postre. —dijo Ochako mirando enojada a la pequeña pelinegra.

—Pero él quiere también del mío. —declaró Momo viéndola con un puchero.

Ambas pequeñas comenzaron una batalla de miradas por ver quien conseguía consentir más a Izuku, mientras él solo podía mirarlas nervioso.

—T-Tal vez deberías tomar un poco del mío Izuku. —Kyouka que estaba al lado de Momo también le brindo un poco del postre de uva que tenía.

El pequeño peliverde asintió aceptándolo feliz, causando que ella sonriera triunfante.

—¡Oh! ¡Este postre es tan delicioso! —dijo un pequeño de cabellos rubios y un mechón negro, mientras comía cuantos postres podía con su boquita.

—¡Pero no tanto como el postre del gran Minoru! —exclamó el niño de cabellos morados oscuros mientras comía de manera frenética.

—¡Pero si ese es mi postre! —Mina comenzó a golpear a Minoru dispuesta a obtener su remuneración por lo que por derecho era de ella.

—¡Maldito boca de tiburón! ¡Devuélveme mi postre! —Katsuki estaba golpeando a Eijiro, quien a pesar de la violencia de su amigo seguía disfrutando del postre que había robado.

—Qué lindo es comer en familia. —susurró Izuku, mientras comía del postre que le era brindado por Shoto.

Era uno de esos días donde todos podían disfrutar de su compañía, sin ningún problema que pudieras arruinarles la felicidad. Uno de los días favoritos de Izuku.

Pero cuando un fuerte sonido resonó por todo el lugar, las peleas y discusiones cesaron en cada una de las mesas, para observar en una de las mesas alejadas lo que lo había causado ese sonido. Era un niño de cabellos purpuras, y frente a él había otros dos pequeños que lo miraban aterrorizados. Izuku miro aquello extrañado, y al ver en el suelo cerca de ellos pudo ver lo que había sucedido. Los dos pequeños habían tirado accidentalmente la comida del niño en la mesa y él solo había podido salvar su postre que tenía en sus manos.

—L-Lo sentimos… —dijo uno de los pequeños, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

El niño en la mesa los miro seriamente, mirando su comida en el suelo y luego a los niños.

—Largo de aquí. —fue su respuesta. Sin esperar más los otros dos pequeños salieron corriendo lo más lejos posible.

Todos lo miraron temerosos, comenzando a murmurar entre ellos.

—Oh, es el tercer problema en esta semana. —susurró Denki, mientras observaba en dirección al niño.

—¿Problema de qué? —preguntó Mina en el mismo tono.

—Ese niño suele meterse en muchos problemas. —respondió el pequeño rubio mientras metía una galleta a su boca.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Izuku curioso.

—Hitoshi Shinsou —Mashirao fue quien habló, mientras veía con cierto enojo al niño de cabellos purpuras—. Un niño problemático que llego hace dos semanas a UA.

—¿Problemático? —preguntó Ochako.

—Si… me encontré con él hace unos días y fue muy malo conmigo. —explicó Mashirao con cierta tristeza al recordarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó ahora Tooru preocupada por su amigo.

—Me empujo y me dijo que no le sorprendía ver a alguien como yo en este lugar. —después de decir aquello, Mashirao soltó unas cuantas lagrimas siendo consolado inmediatamente por Tooru y Tsuyu.

Los pequeños ahora miraban enojados al niño extraño a unas cuantas mesas de ellos por haber molestado a su compañero.

—Ese niño no me da una buena sensación… —habló Koji algo temeroso.

—¿Izuku? —preguntó Shoto al ver la mirada perdida del pequeño.

—Lo siento, Shoto-kun. —se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba al otro niño con nostalgia.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sabiendo que niño problema más Izuku, era igual a más tristeza para el pequeño.

—Es solo que… no entiendo porque dicen que es un niño problema. —ante su inocente pregunta varios lo vieron molestos.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le hizo a Mashirao-kun? —preguntó Tooru abrazando más al nombrado.

—Si pero… Quizás fue solo un malentendido. —Izuku miro triste al niño tema de su discusión.

—Izuku… —el peliverde miro en dirección hacia el pequeño que estaba al lado de Momo—. Hitoshi es conocido como un niño problema no solo por eso, él es hijo del hombre que causo muchas crímenes en la ciudad. —Tenya miraba seriamente el pequeño al decir aquello—. Tú sabes quién es, y lo malo que ha hecho. Tan solo míralo, es la viva imagen de ese hombre. —comentó con cierto rencor al observarlo.

Izuku agacho su mirada, sintiéndose mal por aquel niño que sin duda no conocía y sabía que nadie tenía derecho a opinar sobre él sin saberlo. Ningún pequeño tenía la culpa de lo que hicieran sus padres, él no había pedido llegar a ese mundo y heredar todos esos problemas.

—Izuku —él levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos chocolate de Ochako—. Por favor, no vayas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer. —ella tomo las manos de él—. Sé que te gusta ayudar a las personas, pero este niño es diferente. Por favor no te acerques a él. —pidió mientras sus ojitos se inundaban en angustia por su querido amigo.

No solo era ella, Momo, Kyouka, Tenya y varios más lo miraban entre preocupados y otros enojados como Katsuki.

Pero no podía evitarlo, porque Izuku no quería que nadie la pasara de esa manera en su hogar.

—Lo siento. —fue lo único que dijo Izuku para levantarse de su lugar y para horror de los demás comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el niño de cabellos purpuras.

Varios le susurraron que no se arriesgara y que regresara, pero él no obedeció.

Cuando Izuku estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a prepararse mentalmente. Si bien él no era de los que juzgaban a las personas por su apariencia no podía evitar sentir algo de temor de que aquel niño en verdad fuera alguien malo. Aun así se obligó a eliminar todos esos pensamientos, y cuando la mirada del niño se posó sobre él dio su mejor sonrisa y decidió comenzar a actuar con un único objetivo: Convertirse en amigo de Hitoshi Shinsou.

—¡Hola! —saludó Izuku alegremente.

Hitoshi levantó su mirada de su postre, y miró detenidamente a aquel extraño que había llegado a invadir su espacio.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo él dispuesto a enfrentarlo si venía a buscar problema alguno.

Izuku tembló un poco por su forma de hablar tan a la defensiva, pero no se atrevió a retroceder.

—Quiero ser tu amigo. —respondió mientras sonreía sinceramente, esperando que su felicidad llegara a aquel niño.

El otro niño lo miro seriamente durante unos segundos de silencio que para Izuku fueron eternos, comenzaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea soltar aquello de repente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado Hitoshi, nadie se dirigía hacia él con la excusa de que quería ser su amigo.

Izuku notó la desconfianza del niño, y en ese momento el temor que sintió en algún momento comenzó a transformarse en ternura.

Le recordaba a cierto rubio arisco.

—¿Acaso debe haber un motivo para querer ser amigo de alguien? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

Hitoshi lo pensó un poco, sin darse cuenta de que Izuku se había sentado frente a él para horror de sus amigos que no había dejado de observar sus movimientos. En ese momento el pequeño de cabellos purpuras abrió sus ojos y rápidamente abrazó el postre que tenía en sus manos.

—Si eso de ser amigos es una excusa para llevarte mi postre, pierdes tu tiempo. —dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Izuku lo vio sorprendido, y luego no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, causando que la mayoría lo viera extrañado.

¿Ese era el niño al que todos temían? ¡Lo sabía! En realidad era como ellos lo describian, y no debían juzgarlo.

—No te preocupes no quiero tu postre —Hitoshi lo miro desconfiado, para después dejar el pequeño postre con cuidado sobre la mesa sin dejar de darle una mirada de advertencia—. Pero si quisiera saber tu nombre. —pidió con una sonrisa. A pesar de ya saberlo por otros niños, quería iniciar nuevamente con él.

El niño miró extrañado a Izuku, jamás le había pasado aquello. Los niños normalmente huían de él con tal solo abrir la boca, y él se había acercado y ahora quería saber su nombre. Después de un momento siguió comiendo su postre con normalidad.

—Hitoshi. —respondió mientras llevaba un trozo del postre a su boca—. ¿Y tú quién eres, extraño?

El pequeño peliverde rió apenado ante el apodo, dándose cuenta de que no se había presentado.

—Mi nombre es Izuku, y es un gusto conocerte Hitoshi-kun. —dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue ignorada por Hitoshi, quien estaba más concentrado en terminar su postre.

Mientras los demás pequeños de 1-A miraban aquella escena sorprendidos, Izuku el tierno niño hablando normalmente con Hitoshi el hijo de un criminal. Había cosas que Izuku lograba hacer como si fueran algún truco de magia.

* * *

La última vez que había salido de su hogar para visitar otro sitio había sido cuando era un bebé, sin embargo Hitoshi siempre lo recordaba muy bien.

Las clases habían terminado hace poco, y ahora todos salían del lugar dispuestos a ir por un bocado de comida, y si tenían suerte, un poco del postre delicioso tan escaso que no duraba toda la tarde.

Hitoshi simplemente observo a todos correr tan alegremente junto con sus amigos hacia el comedor, mientras él permanecía de pie con su gran mochila en su pequeño hombro. Cuando el lugar quedó completamente desolado, él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Ese día sería otro en el cual no comería.

Hitoshi Shinso, un pequeño de increíblemente alborotados y suaves cabellos purpuras y de sonrisa encantadora. Aunque esta última jamás se haya visto por las personas.

El pequeño Hitoshi comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, intentando pasar desapercibido de entre todos los adultos que no notaban su presencia, o simplemente la ignoraban.

Él era niño más pequeño de todos los de su grupo, a pesar de tener seis años tenía la apariencia física de uno de cuatro años, no era nada diferente a los demás niños con los cuales estaba obligado a convivir y aun así todos siempre lo miraban como si fuera la excepción en ese orfanato.

Para Hitoshi cualquier oportunidad de alejarse de ellos es la mejor y no la desperdiciara por nada, y es por eso que a veces suele faltar al almuerzo. Él solo quiere un poco de paz, y esos momentos era cuando realmente podía tenerla sin tener las miradas de todos sobre él esperando que cometa alguna injusticia.

Justo como lo hacía su padre…

Claro que esta vez no era por ese motivo, pues por lo mucho que Hitoshi amara estar solo esta vez tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

Afortunadamente no había nadie vigilando en esos momentos, podría salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, solo debía cruzar y seria libre…

—¡Hitoshi-kun! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

El pequeño de cabellos púrpuras bufó molesto, girando y encontrándose con aquel mismo niño que había llegado cuando estaba en el comedor el día anterior.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, extraño? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia los lados, vigilando que nadie los estuviese mirando—. Ya no tengo más postre.

Izuku hizo un puchero.

—¡No soy un extraño! Además ya te dije que no quiero tu postre. —respondió Izuku.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —Hitoshi miraba impaciente al otro, a pesar de ser casi de la misma estatura él ganaba por unos milímetros.

—Quería hablar contigo. —Izuku sonrió tiernamente—. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó nuevamente sabiendo que aún no había respondido a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Sabes acaso quien soy para pedírmelo? —dijo algo triste, sabiendo que su reputación por el hombre que era su padre ya era bien conocida por todo el orfanato.

Todos creían que porque su padre era una mala persona él también lo seria, sin embargo Hitoshi era todo lo contrario a lo que las personas decían. Él solo quería ser como cualquier otro niño y tener amigos. Quería tener un futuro brillante, y poder vivir libremente como cualquier otra persona. Lamentablemente al ver el trato de todos cuando llego se había resignado a eso último, y ver a alguien siendo tan insistente con eso de ser su amigo, en verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

—No lo sé, por eso quiero ser tú amigo. ¡Para que podamos conocernos! —dijo Izuku con una sonrisa que le transmitía calidez.

Hitoshi al ver que no se daría por vencido soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Cómo se hacen los amigos? —preguntó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban destacando aún más su rostro. Izuku lo vio extrañado sin entender su pregunta—. Quiero decir… No sé cómo podemos hacernos amigos. Eres el primero que quiere serlo. —admitió mientras veía con cierta tristeza al pequeño.

Izuku abrió sus ojitos sorprendido, era verdad que debido a la reputación de su padre nadie había querido conocerlo y Hitoshi fue rechazado inmediatamente por los demás niños. No podía culparlos a todos, él también tenía algo de culpa por no haber decidido desde antes hablar con él. Bueno… aunque el día de ayer fue la primera vez que conocía a Hitoshi ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes en el comedor?

Eso no importaba ahora, lo que en verdad importaba era que… ¡El niño frente a él no era como los demás lo decían!

Hitoshi era un niño tierno, tímido y algo desconfiado. Pero era porque no había tenido la oportunidad de entender la amistad y peor aún… lo que es la verdadera familia.

Apretando sus pequeños puños y mirando seriamente a Hitoshi, Izuku decidió su nuevo objetivo: dejaría de ser un extraño y se convertiría en el más grandioso amigo de todo el mundo para Hitoshi.

—No hay un manual para hacer amigos, Hitoshi-kun —Izuku sonrió de aquella manera tan especial que solo él podía hacerlo—. Para ser amigos solo hay que querer serlo y lo demás ira por su cuenta.

El pequeño de cabellos purpuras lo vio sorprendido, y después su carita fue adornada con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Claro que quiero ser tu amigo! Pero… ¿Cómo?—preguntó alegre, e Izuku pensó que Hitoshi siempre debería ser feliz como en ese momento.

—Qué bueno Hitoshi-kun, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare y entonces vamos a ser buenos amigos. —Izuku tomó del brazo a Hitoshi, y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

Ambos pequeños fueron al parque del lugar, en donde Izuku comenzó con su plan para ser el mejor amigo de él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó curioso Hitoshi mientras observaba a Izuku quien rio tiernamente por su actitud.

—Bueno, los amigos deben conocerse. ¿Qué tal si me dices que te gusta? —sugirió Izuku sonriente.

—Me gusta el postre. —la mirada de Hitoshi se iluminó al mencionarlo—. Y lo chocolates… ¡Y los gatos! —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¡A mi igual! —dijo Izuku, recordando a los pequeños gatitos que había rescatado junto con Aizawa-sensei.

—¿En verdad? No hay muchas personas a quienes les gusten los animales, mucho menos los gatos. —dijo algo triste, recordando a todos los pequeños animalitos que había salvado y curado de sus heridas causadas por humanos.

—Lo sé, por eso siempre intento ayudarlos. —Izuku no podía evitar pensar que Hitoshi en realidad era como un gatito. Arisco con las personas que no conocía, pero podía convertirse en le minino más tierno y amoroso si le era brindado un poco de cariño. Él sería el cariño para ese gatito.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron callados unos momentos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Inevitablemente relacionaban su tema de conversación con algún suceso ocurrido en sus vidas, y no era lo más feliz que les haya sucedido.

—Cuando vivía con mi mamá, ella siempre me decía que debía apreciar toda forma de vida. En especial a los animales, ellos son mejores que muchas personas y tienen las almas más puras. —relató Hitoshi, con cierto aires de nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku lo miró triste.

—Hitoshi-kun ¿Qué le sucedió a tus padres? —preguntó tímidamente, sabiendo que para él no era algo fácil de responder.

Hitoshi dudó un poco en responder, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo.

—Mi mamá era la mejor del mundo, siempre me cuidaba y me daba un poco de postre todos los días. —él se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo repentinamente algo de frío—. Mi padre nunca venía a casa, pero siempre ocasionaba problemas a donde fuera. Cuando mamá enfermó y… no pudo cuidarme más, no tuve más opción que irme con él. —Izuku pudo notar como sus ojos lavanda comenzaban a temblar no solo de tristeza, sino de ira.

—Y cuando tu padre fue encerrado, te trajeron aquí… —concluyó Izuku, sabiendo que Hitoshi no hablaría más, pues era un tema muy difícil para él.

El de cabellos purpuras asintió.

—¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? —preguntó algo enojado, mirándolo seriamente. Izuku lo observo sin entender a lo que se refería—. Si sabes quién es mi padre ¿Por qué sigues hablándome, extraño?

El peliverde sonrió cálidamente.

—Porque Izuku quiere es ser amigo del verdadero Hitoshi, no del Hitoshi que hablan los demás por su padre. —aseguró con sinceridad.

El otro pequeño, lo miró sorprendido. Esa mirada verde llena de cariño y amor, era la misma que había visto tantas veces en su madre cuando enfermaba.

—No necesito amigos, cuando salga de aquí voy a ser un hombre exitoso, mejor de lo que serán todos ustedes y les demostraré que no porque mi padre sea un criminal, yo lo seré igual. —declaró Hitoshi, levantándose de donde estaba sentando.

—No lo dudo Hitoshi-kun —Izuku también se levantó, mirándolo sonriente—. Tampoco me daré por vencido, cuando salga de aquí seré un buen amigo tuyo, y ya no seré solo un extraño.

Hitoshi lo miró sorprendido, esperando que aquello fuera alguna clase de broma. Pero al ver la determinación en sus ojitos verdes, supo que no se libraría de ese peliverde en mucho tiempo. Y en vez de molestarle, a Hitoshi le alegraba que quizás después de todo si pudiera tener un amigo a pesar de que supiera de su padre y no lo juzgara por ello.

—Entonces vamos a cumplir juntos nuestros sueños. —dijo Hitoshi, e Izuku asintió con una sonrisa decidida—. Ven, vamos a salir de aquí. —Hitoshi comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Izuku lo seguía extrañado.

—¿Adónde vamos, Hitoshi-kun? —preguntó intentándole seguir el paso con sus cortas piernas.

—Vamos a salvar el día. —respondió, enseñándole algo que guardaba bajo su abrigo.

Comida para gatos.

Esa tarde Izuku descubrió por qué no había visto a Hitoshi desde antes. Él se saltaba casi todos los almuerzos para salir de las instalaciones de UA e ir hacia un pequeño refugio de animales cerca de ahí. Ayudaba en el lugar comprando comida para los pequeños felinos y el día anterior no había ido porque no estaría abierto.

Izuku lo había regañado por hacer esas cosas sin permiso, y se ofreció a ayudarlo. Claro que también le pediría la ayuda de alguien mayor, y en ese caso solo confiaba en Aizawa-sensei para hacerlo y que no se enojara con ellos.

Sabía que Hitoshi y Aizawa-sensei se llevarían bien, era una corazonada.

Cuando regresaron a UA, Izuku no dudó en acompañar a Hitoshi hasta su grupo, donde todos lo miraron sorprendidos por estar acompañando a ese pequeño problema. Acompaño al de cabellos morados todo el tiempo que pudo, pues después Nemuri-sensei llegó buscándolo enojada y preocupada.

Se fue no sin antes prometerle que lo acompañaría en el almuerzo del día siguiente.

—Nos vemos, Extraño-kun. —dijo Hitoshi con una sonrisa divertida mientras se despedía.

Izuku lo miró con un tierno puchero.

—¡No soy un extraño, soy Izuku! —respondió.

Hitoshi rio divertido, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Lo sé. —dijo simplemente el pequeño de cabellos purpuras.

Izuku soltó un suspiro, y con una sonrisa se despidió de él para volver junto con su grupo.

No hace falta decir que al llegar, varios lo atacaron con preguntas sobre su salud y si sobre le había hecho daño el otro niño.

Izuku solo sonrió, antes de comenzar con su relato sobre lo genial que era Hitoshi-kun.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo: dejaría de ser un extraño para Hitoshi-kun, y si no… entonces sería el mejor amigo más extraño que alguna vez haya tenido.

 _ **( . . . )**_

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora las actualizaciones serán más seguidas.**

 **;)**


End file.
